Fill me up inside
by Lore-chan02
Summary: A veces las cosas no son como esperas. Te enamoras por primera vez y crees que es para siempre, pero no siempre es así. A veces los segundos amores, las segundas oportunidades son las que hacen la diferencia entre la felicidad y la desdicha - Michi principal. Yamakari/Kenyako
1. Ese largo camino de pétalos de cerezo

**Fill me up inside**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-Ese largo camino de pétalos de cerezo-_

* * *

 _._

 _._

No era de aventuras de una noche.

No era de los que salían a beber con la intención de conocer a alguna chica y llevársela a la cama sin preguntarle si quiera el nombre.

Quizás en su juventud quiso hacerlo en más de alguna oportunidad para saber si se sentía tan bien cómo su mejor amigo se lo describía. Pero él no podía, aunque quisiese. Él tenía una relación de años con la que creía era la mujer de su vida. La niña que conoció pateando la pelota en una desierta pequeña cancha del jardín infantil y que fue la única que se entusiasmó cuando él la invitó a acompañarlo en su juego.

Nunca la engañó durante toda la etapa de noviazgo, aunque si besó a otras chicas previo a oficializar sus respectivos sentimientos y declararse mutuamente y eso a ojos de cualquiera no cuenta como engaño… cuenta como un chico quiere sacarle celos a la chica que le gusta para que ésta admita de una vez sus putos sentimientos hacia él y le responda de una maldita vez si ella lo quiere como él a ella.

Y sucedió después de que casi llegara a tercera fase con una tímida chica de cabellos oscuros en el camarín de la escuela donde él la había arrastrado a conciencia de que ella los había visto desde lejos. La tenía contra los casilleros donde sus compañeros guardaban sus artículos personales. Ya le había subido su oscura falda por las nubes y estaba a segundos de comenzar a bajar su ropa interior, cuando ella entró furiosa y de un solo grito la echó del lugar.

La discusión entre ambos no se hizo esperar, fue como si la tetera hubiera estado durante años en el fuego y recién ahora comenzaba a pitear que estaba lista. Ella le reclamó por todo lo visto, lo oído, lo inventado, lo que fuese una verdad absoluta como lo que fuese una mentira rotunda.

Él no se quedó atrás, le echó en cara todo lo cínica que había sido, ella también había usado de sus propias artimañas para provocarle celos o ¿es que acaso ella creía que él no la había visto besar a aquel pelirrojo en la sala de computación? O ¿Qué no coqueteaba descaradamente con su mejor amigo sabiendo que el otro prendía con agua?

Finalmente no llegaron a ningún punto en común, a vista del otro, su contraparte era lo peor.

Pasaron la siguiente semana sin hablarse, no hicieron el trabajo que tenían asignado en parejas hace varios días atrás y decidieron tácitamente entregar cada uno su parte por separado.

A la segunda semana, todo volvió a explotar. La había encontrado a centímetros de consumar un beso con su mejor amigo y eso para él fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No le iba a echar la culpa a su mejor amigo, ése comía lo que le pusieran en frente y sin chistar.

" _La vida es una y yo pienso disfrutarla al máximo", "Si ella se acerca demasiado, yo no voy a responder de mis instintos"_

Pegó un grito tan o más escandaloso que el que ella le propinó cuando lo encontró con la chica de cabellos oscuros. Su mejor amigo retrocedió al instante y chasqueando la lengua se alejó del parque dejándolos solos.

Nuevamente las recriminaciones. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que sacarse celos a esas alturas era comportarse como dos niños de 10 años que buscaban sacarse de quicio porque el juguete que le regalaron para navidad era más grande o más genial que el del otro? ¿Y que de hecho ya lo habían hecho a esa edad?

Él colapsó cuando ella lo abofeteó, se lo había merecido, sí… la había llamado de una forma no muy caballerosa, pero gracias a aquello, él la tomó de los hombros y selló un beso que se retrasó en demasiados años.

Fue el comienzo, fue un bello comienzo que él jamás pensó que sería el largo camino hacia un fin.

Los problemas comenzaron desde el momento en que decidieron casarse, allá por los 25 años.

El amor es extraño, hay parejas que se conocen y a los meses se casan y quedan juntos hasta la vejez. Otros son tan apasionados como débiles y no duran nada a pesar de sentir que vivieron durante siglos. Algunos son tan duraderos como perecederos, pero permanecen juntos debido a la costumbre. El de ellos parecía ser eterno, irrompible, pero fue fugaz a pesar de saberse unidos por largos, maravillosos y, a veces, complicados años.

Su relación duró siete años y su matrimonio apenas 7 meses.

Un simple número. Ironías de la vida.

No supo nunca qué provocó el quiebre. Quizás fue la monotonía o el creer que toda una vida conociéndose era suficiente para afirmar que aquello no iba a tener fin. Que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No fue así.

Los papeles del divorcio los firmaron exactamente la tarde anterior al encuentro con esta nueva chica que apareció en su vida. Ni él ni ella dijeron nada. Se saludaron con cordialidad al igual que sus respectivos abogados y sin mucho preámbulo su firma yacía estampada sobre su nombre en aquella blanca hoja muy apegada a la firma de su hasta entonces esposa. Era la última vez que algo entre ellos iba a estar tan cerca.

Salió de tribunales con un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Para él significaba un fracaso, una derrota en lo que él pensaba sería su "vivieron felices, aunque con problemas como cualquier pareja, para siempre".

Se fue a trabajar como cualquier otro día, su hermana lo llamó un par de veces para saber cómo estaba y él, aunque no quería reconocerlo, se sentía una mierda, mas no se lo dijo.

Su mejor amigo también lo llamó, de seguro impulsado por su propia hermana con la que tenía una relación desde hace un tiempo.

De un principio, no le había gustado mucho la idea de que su pequeña e inocente hermana estuviera con ese playbloy que tenía por amigo, pero así como él había cambiado, el otro también lo hizo y tras reconocer que su amigo realmente estaba enamorado de ella, terminó por aceptarlo. A medias sí, claro, pero lo aceptó.

Al día siguiente sintió la necesidad de no estar más aislado entre las paredes de su nuevo departamento ahora ya de hombre divorciado. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo yendo desde el trabajo a la casa y viceversa. Su máximo cambio de planes era cuando su mejor amigo le insistía en que fuera a su hogar, el cual compartía con su hermana, y vieran juntos uno que otro partido de football. Él aceptaba, después de todo, a su amigo el football no le gustaba mucho y que tuviera ese tipo de detalles le provocaba ir a acompañarlo.

Ver los partidos solo en ese insípido piso, con una lata de cerveza en su mano, era un tanto patético. Por no decir bastante.

Pero esa noche quiso hacer algo distinto con su existencia y caminó hasta encontrarse con un pub que no era ni muy bullicioso ni muy " _pub para viejos de mierda_ ". Se sentó solo en una silla cerca de los baños, era una de las pocas vacías, así que no se calentó mucho la cabeza, además no quería verse como esos tipos a los cuales sus mujeres los engañan o aquellos que están engañando y se sienten culpables y que se sientan frente al barman a contar sus penas. No quería eso. Solo buscaba una distracción silenciosa a su fracaso matrimonial con la mujer que creyó que estaría hasta que su corazón no latiera más.

Eso estaba haciendo, y lo llevaba muy bien hasta el séptimo trago, hasta que frente a él apareció un hermoso camino de pétalos de cerezo enmarcado en una blanca y perfecta espalda. Los pétalos comenzaban en su hombro derecho y caían lentamente unos tras otros por su columna vertebral hasta perderse a la altura de su cintura. Solo hasta allí le dejaba ver el corte del vestido de la chica en su espalda, pero él estaba seguro que ese _hanami_ seguía hasta más abajo.

Nunca en su vida creyó que la primavera iba a ser tan excitante.

La amiga de la chica se estaba yendo, al menos eso escuchó decir a la mujer de largos cabellos violáceos que la acompañaba.

Debió haber sido el trago y que había perdido la costumbre al mismo, pero desde el momento en que se armó de valor a hablarle a la chica, a invitarla un mojito – recuerda que ella le comentó que amaba los tragos dulces – de allí un par de risas, complicidad de miradas, la mano de él sobre la de ella y más tarde besándola con pasión en un _LoveHotel_ , de todo… recordaba sólo lagunas.

Por eso a la mañana siguiente, cuando vio su perfecto camino de pétalos que tal como él pensó sí terminaba más abajo -específicamente en la parte superior de su muslo derecho- y no recordó su nombre creyó que lo mejor era irse como un maldito cobarde.

Se aguantó las ganas de tocar su tatuaje, que tantas veces besó durante la noche. Además la veía tan admirablemente atractiva con la espalda al aire y con una de sus piernas fuera de las sábanas que no se sentía con el derecho de despertarla con su roce. Lo único que estaba oculto a simple vista era su trasero que estaba mínimamente enredado en el edredón.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la miró por última vez o al menos eso creyó y salió caminando apresurado por los estrechos pasillos. Quería llegar a su departamento y sumergirse en su desdicha una vez más.

Cuando llegó a su piso y lo primero que sus ojos notaron fueron los papeles de divorcio firmados, entendió que ya debía dejar esa etapa atrás. Aunque le costara.

Lo que Taichi Yagami no sabía es que su nueva etapa ya había comenzando, sin que él lo supiese, la noche anterior.

Había comenzado en el hombro de una trigueña de largos cabellos y quizás… no iba a terminar en el último pétalo que ella tenía impreso cerca de su cadera.

Él simplemente no lo sabía.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Por Kamisama, tengo una cantidad de fics inconclusos a medio morir saltando en mi computador desde hace 10 años cuando me alejé de la página jajajaja. Los estoy modificando, arreglando, cambiando ciertas cosillas y me topé con este. Un Michi que en su momento debió haber ido para otro lado, pero que yo llevaré a otro.**

 **No es una historia larga, las historias largas me comienzan a estresar… ya verán que tengo 3 fics que son de laaaaargo tiempo y los avanzo a medida que el Kami de la inspireishon me visita, aunque tampoco demoro meses y meses en actualizar, creo que el que más demoré fue poco menos de un mes. Paciencia a aquellos que me retan porque no actualizo todas las semanas, pero pls! Trabajo y tengo amigos y seudonovios jajajjaja hago lo mejor que puedo con el tiempo que queda.**

 **Creo que esto irá por uno caps max. No daré numero exacto porque soy ultra mega mentirosa y eso lo saben los que leyeron All Colours Around xD**

 **Os quiero, os Adoro**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Buen finde :) o lo que queda del mismo.**


	2. Simplemente, Taichi y yo

**Fill me up inside**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-Simplemente, Taichi y yo-_

* * *

.

.

Se sentó decepcionada en la cama vacía mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Pero no estaba decepcionada del hombre con el que se había encamado anoche y del cual su nombre no sabía. Él no se lo había dicho y ella tampoco recordaba haberle dado el suyo. Ella estaba decepcionada de sí misma, de ser tan ingenua y creer que después de 2 años y medio preocupándose de él y solamente de él, pensó que esa primera salida luego de tanto tiempo dedicado a su razón de ser podía encontrar a un hombre que valiera la pena.

 _Eres tan ilusa, Mimi. Ilusa y fácil._

Y es que llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirse deseada que en cuanto ese hombre le dijo a su oído que quería tenerla en un lugar más privado, no dudó. Dejó que él la tomara de la mano y la llevase a ese _LoveHotel_. Olvidó todo, olvidó que lo había dejado a él al cuidado de su compañera de trabajo. Confiaba en ella, ambas eran educadoras de párvulo y dejar a su hijo con ella para salir y probar como estaba el terreno masculino después de casi tres años fuera de las pistas, le pareció correcto.

Craso error. NO era correcto.

No era correcto que ella siendo madre soltera -porque el muy infeliz que la dejó embarazada huyó en el instante preciso que le contó de su estado- saliera a dárselas de mujer sin responsabilidades.

Tenía derecho a sentirse mujer y se sintió muy mujer en brazos de ese moreno, pero en cuanto despertó y se vio sola… se dio cuenta que ahora pasaba a convertirse en una mujer usada. Ya la habían usado anteriormente. ¿Cómo tan ingenua para volver a caer? ¡Y a caer tan rápido! ¡Primera salida y ya se encamaba con un desconocido!

 _No tienes remedio, Mimi. Será mejor que te conformes en ser una buena madre. No hay un hombre para ti que valga la pena allá afuera. Menos si te entregas tan fácilmente._

Comenzó a vestirse desganada. Ya le habían avisado por teléfono que le quedaban solo 20 minutos para abandonar la habitación. Ya lista se miró al espejo que cubría toda la pared a un lado de la cama, observó su vestido color púrpura y por su mente pasó la vergüenza que iba a sentir salir de allí sola y con ese atuendo.

Y lo peor, ya imaginaba la cara de su mejor amiga cuando la viese entrar al departamento con la misma ropa. Miyako le había insistido que se fuera con ella y que hiciera caso omiso a ese moreno de cabellos alborotados.

-Lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama, Mimi. Se le nota en la cara que no ha tenido sexo en meses – le había dicho su amiga de cabellos violáceos – es la misma cara con la que llega Ken después de estar lejos de mí por su trabajo. Me mira igual y ya sé que me va a follar toda la noche y que al día siguiente el cuerpo me dolerá como los mil demonios.

Y era precisamente lo que sentía la trigueña en esos momentos, un dolor muscular desde el dedo pequeño del pie hasta el cuero cabelludo.

Suspiró por última vez y tomando su teléfono salió de la habitación. Caminó por el estrecho y rojizo pasillo queriendo salir lo antes posible de allí.

Agradeció enormemente que en cuanto se hubo afuera de ese lugar un taxi pasó al instante. Se subió sin dudar indicándole al chofer la dirección a donde debía dirigirse y mientras el hombre ponía en marcha el auto, marcó a su amiga,

 _-Ni siquiera me molestaré contigo, Mimi_ – fue lo primero que escuchó desde la otra línea y tuvo que alejarse el celular un poco de su oreja – _¡porque te lo dije! Apostaría a que el muy cobarde te dejó sola y se fue. Satisfizo sus necesidades, como el otro idiota que te embarazó y se fue._ _Agradecería que al menos me dijeses que ocupaste un maldito condón y que no piensas darle un hermano al que ya tienes. Se aprovechan de ti porque eres bonita y ¡tonta!... ¡Tonta e ingenua como tú solo puedes serlo!_

No había caso. Miyako tenía razón. En lo de tonta e ingenua claro, porque de lo poco y nada que recordaba sí había ocupado preservativo. De hecho, era lo que más le recalcó al moreno y éste también se preocupó de usarlo.

-¿Está contigo? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su amiga.

- _Sí, lo pasé a buscar anoche. Hikari preguntó por ti y vaya que se alegró cuando supo que habías decidido salir y dejar de ser esclava de tu hijo. Claro que no le dije que te habías ido quizás a qué hotel con un tipo que conociste de la nada._

-Gracias, Yols – le dijo sonriendo. A pesar de que su amiga la retaba sin cesar, sabía que era porque se preocupaba de ella. Ya la había visto sufrir y llorar lo suficiente por el maldito infeliz que la dejó esperando y criando un hijo sola – Llego en 20 minutos. Estoy relativamente cerca.

- _Te dejaré listo el desayuno entonces. Te quiero._

-Y yo a ti. Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener.

- _Que no te escuche Hikari, desde que llegaste al jardín infantil hace dos meses y que se hicieron íntimas cree que puede suplantar mi lugar._ – la voz de la chica sonaba ofendida, pero al mismo tiempo había en ella dejos de diversión.

-Será nuestro secreto, Yols. Nadie lo sabrá – le dijo olvidando ya al moreno – Dale un beso, mientras llego – iba a cortar la llamada, pero se detuvo – Mejor dale dos… uno por tener una madre irresponsable y estúpida y otro porque lo amo.

Se oyó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

- _Le daré mil besos porque su madre decidió quedarse afuera de casa, revolcándose con un imbécil y solo uno porque lo amas._

Y cortó.

La castaña sonrió dándole una vez más la razón a su amiga.

Desde que tenía memoria que era así, ingenua, confiada… creía en los príncipes azules. Culpa de su madre que le inculcó esa absurda idea y que se quedó grabado en su subconsciente como mantra. Miyako Inue, su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, siempre tenía que andar espantándole a los chicos que se le acercaban con solo una finalidad: meter su anguila en la cueva y gracias a ello de ganó el apodo de " _espantacuervos"_ . Mimi Tachikawa era hermosa, era angelical y era tonta como una puerta – palabras literales de Yols – veía en cada chico al hombre de su vida y como era de esperarse terminaba con el corazón roto.

Afortunadamente o, en realidad, desafortunadamente su virginidad la perdió tarde, ya siendo adulta. Miyako la cuidó tanto que cuando llegó con el que parecía ser el "indicado" y ella le dio su visto bueno, la dejó ser. Ya tenía 21 años y no podía estarle espantando a los pretendientes. Ya era bien mayorcita y el chico no se veía mala persona. Estudiaban carreras muy parecidas, Mimi párvulo y él estudiaba para ser profesor de matemáticas.

Mimi, ilusionada hasta los huesos, se había enamorado perdidamente. Llevaban un año y un par de meses de relación cuando la castaña quedó embarazada y como si de un acto de magia se tratase en cuanto le contó a su pareja, éste desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Desconsolada y sin saber qué hacer, acudió a la única que siempre le había advertido de que los príncipes azules no existían como tanto le insistió su madre de pequeña. Que los que Mimi creía principies eran lobos vestidos de blancas ovejas con la única finalidad de tomar lo que necesitaban e irse.

Se fue a vivir con su amiga y entre las dos formaron una disfuncional familia.

No fue ese novio fugitivo quien sostuvo su mano cuando ella pujaba, fue su adorada amiga Yols. No fue ese idiota que no supo hacerse responsable de su hijo quien se levantaba en las noches a consolar a ese trigueño exquisito de ojos ámbar que lloraba sabe quién porqué motivo, era su amiga Yols. Ella siempre la ayudó y más tarde se unió Ken Ichijouji, el novio de la pelimorada. Un hombre por el que Mimi habría hasta pagado por tener. Era atento, cariñoso, un poco despistado a veces, pero adoraba a Miyako.

Él también ayudó con la crianza del pequeño convirtiéndose en una especie de imagen paterna, pero Mimi sabía que no lo era y que no lo sería jamás. Y ella dejó pasar el tiempo, decepcionada de los hombres que se habían cruzado en su camino.

Ahora sumaba uno más a esa lista.

Entró al departamento que compartía con su amiga, lo hizo en silencio. Aún era muy temprano y no quería despertar a su hijo. Tampoco quería que la viera con esos atuendos, ni que oliera ese aroma que su cuerpo desprendía.

Iba camino al baño a darse una ducha cuando una molesta Miyako se atravesó en su camino.

-¿Y?

Oh, Mimi conocía ese "Y" se lo pronunciaba cada vez que la pelimorada tenía la razón. Cada vez que Mimi se equivocaba a sabiendas que Yols le decía que estaba haciendo mal.

-No existen los príncipes azules, no van a existir. Me buscan porque soy bonita y porque quieren llevarme a la cama.

-Bien… - sonrió ella – continúa con tu mantra mientras tomas tu baño.

Mimi iba a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver una de las puertas semi abiertas… la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo.

Por el silencio en la casa, era obvio que debía estar plácidamente durmiendo. Se acercó en puntillas, abriendo levemente la puerta y lo encontró boca abajo con el dedo gordo de su mano izquierda metido en la boca.

Su angelito.

Caminó a él, haciendo el menos ruido posible y se inclinó para jugar con uno de sus marrones rizos.

-Lo lamento… - susurró - Me cuesta diferenciar aun entre los hombres que valen la pena y los idiotas, hijo. Quizás llegue el día en que encuentre el correcto, pero no para lo que tú piensas… no busco uno que te críe, eso tengo que hacerlo yo. Solo quiero saber qué se siente que te amen incondicionalmente, como yo te amo a ti. Sé que tú me amas de esa forma, pero… pero quiero sentir ese otro tipo de amor. Uno que nunca ha tocado a mi corazón. A veces pienso que no va a llegar nunca y que tú eres y serás siempre el único y más valioso amor de mi vida – Mimi sonrió – No me molesta del todo a decir verdad… Taichi.

.

Salió minutos después de la ducha ya con ropa limpia. Ropa de mamá como ella misma nombraba sus pantalones de algodón holgados y su camiseta de tiritas rosa pálido.

-¿Taichi aún sigue durmiendo?

-Oh si… Es lo que mejor heredó de ti – rió Miyako acercándole un plato con cereales.

Mimi se sentó en el sillón delante del televisor apagado del salón a comer su desayuno. Su amiga se acomodó a su lado mordiendo una manzana y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La castaña sabía qué estaba esperando.

-Sólo te diré que, nuevamente, tenías razón – habló Mimi – desperté y estaba sola. Otro imbécil en mi camino. Me cuidé. Y creo que no volveré a salir nunca más en búsqueda del inexistente príncipe azul. Si hay alguien ahí para mi… que venga a buscarme. De todas formas ya tengo a un hombre que ya me hace inmensamente feliz.

-Taichi te hace feliz, Mimi. Pero al final, a veces uno necesita ese otro tipo de amor…

-Pues si Ken tuviera un hermano gemelo, sería fantástico.

-Lo tiene y lo sabes… pero Osamu está casado. Así que no es una opción – sonrió Yols.

Mimi también sonrió pero con tristeza.

-Bueno, al parecer seremos… simplemente Taichi y yo.

-Aun no entiendo, porqué elegiste ese nombre para tu hijo a mí me encantaba Kenshi.

-A mí me gusta… siento que es un nombre muy lindo. Cada vez que lo escucho algo me pasa en mi interior. Como si hubieran mariposas revoloteando… eso me produce el nombre Taichi.

.

.

* * *

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	3. Cita a ¿Ciegas?

**Fill me up inside**

 _Lore-chan_

 _._

* * *

 _-Cita a ¿Ciegas?-_

* * *

.

-Hice una estupidez…

Taichi esperó a que Hikari se fuese a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo para hablarle a Yamato. Estaban sentados en sillón, cada uno con una cerveza _Sapporo_ en la mano mirando un partido de la liga japonesa. Era un partido muy aburrido.

-¿Tuviste un reencuentro carnal con Sora? – preguntó su cuñado en broma.

-No seas idiota. Lo de Sora y yo terminó definitivamente el día en que me pidió el divorcio. Nunca hubieron reencuentros… ni los habrán.

-Entonces no sé qué tipo de estupidez puede ser más estúpido que eso – comentó dando un sorbo a su lata.

-Hace un par de semanas salí a beber…y conocí a una chica.

-Vaya eso es… extraño en ti. Desde que te separaste que no salías. ¿La dejaste embarazada? Esa sí que también sería una estupidez.

-¿Puedo terminar de contarte antes de que continúes con suposiciones tontas?

-Tampoco es para que te molestes… - el rubio lo miró de reojo y su amigo miraba el televisor con seriedad – está bien, no te interrumpiré… continúa.

-Me acosté con ella, estaba un poco… bueno bastante pasado de copas. La llevé a un _LoveHotel_. Me fui antes de que se despertara, no recordaba ni su nombre, me sentí tan mal por ello que preferí irme.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo lo hice en muchas oportunidades. Si fue algo casual… no tienes porqué saber su nombre.

-¿Sabes que eres el novio de mi hermana y que el hecho de que sé que estuviste con tantas mujeres y que ahora estás con Hikari es un poco chocante?

Yamato sonrió de lado.

-Yo a tu hermana la amo. Todas las demás fueron pasajeras – le recordó - En fin… ¿Cuál es el problema? Si fue hace semanas, deberías superarlo.

-El problema es que sí sé su nombre. Hoy buscando un contacto en mi celular me encontré con un número de teléfono que no tenía antes. Debo habérselo pedido y no lo recordé hasta hoy que lo vi de casualidad.

-Insisto, Taichi. No sé cuál es el problema. ¿Quieres verla de nuevo? ¿Pedirle disculpas? Debe ser de esas chicas fáciles de una noche que van buscando hombres para pasarla bien. No deberías preocuparte tanto… de seguro fuiste uno más en su lista. Las mujeres están muy cambiadas últimamente. El empoderamiento femenino, amigo.

-No parecía serlo, Yamato. Era… era una chica diferente.

-¿Tan diferente que se acostó contigo a la primera? – preguntó el rubio alzando una de sus cejas.

Taichi suspiró desanimado. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado en algo que no valía la pena. Pero el tatuaje de la trigueña lo traía con insomnio desde el día en que la conoció.

-Tienes razón – el moreno sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó el contacto. Era " _Mitachi_ ". Lo borró de inmediato – asunto solucionado. Nada de mujeres por un tiempo, suficiente tengo con el trabajo.

-Y yo que te tenía una cita a ciegas – dijo Hikari llegando a su lado.

La castaña se hizo un espacio en medio de ambos, acarició la mano de su novio que rápidamente le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda para acercarla a él.

-Tan desesperado no estoy, Kari – Taichi volvió a beber de su cerveza incómodo.

-Oh vamos!... es una buena chica. Trabaja conmigo, llegó hace un par de meses desde otro jardín infantil. Nos hemos vuelto excelentes amigas.

-Hikari… en serio, no.

-Tiene un hijo… - Yamato miró a su amigo con cara de diversión – y se llama _Taichi._ Yo creo que deberías conocerla. Para que una chica le coloque Taichi a su hijo debe ser muy valiente – rió.

-No seas así… - Hikari le pegó un pequeño codazo a Yamato sonriendo.

-No estoy interesado en mujeres con hijos – dijo levantándose para ir al baño – aún así el niño se llame igual que yo.

-Puedo mostrarte una foto de ella para que cambies de opinión…

-Es muy bonita – acotó Yamato llevándose otro codazo por parte de su novia – no te pongas celosa – dijo besándola en los labios – es para que Tai se entusiasme.

-Gracias a los dos, pero mi respuesta es no.

El Yagami desapareció por la puerta del baño, dejando a la pareja mirándose con complicidad.

-¿Y si la invitas el próximo fin de semana a cenar? – preguntó Yamato tomando el control de la televisión para cambiar de canal. El partido era realmente un asco – Le dices a Taichi que venga y que se conozcan de casualidad.

-Tendría que venir con Taichi y esta semana resfrió. No creo que quiera sacarlo del departamento para que empeore.

-Nadie dijo que tenemos que estar presentes en la cena – el Ishida sonrió abrazando aún más a Hikari – podríamos ir a cuidar a su hijo al departamento de ella y dejarle el nuestro a ambos. Además Taichi es muy tranquilo, se portó muy bien con nosotros.

-Es buena idea, tengo que hablarlo con Mimi. Aunque ella también ha estado muy reticente desde que le comenté sobre mi hermano y una cita a ciegas. No quiere saber nada de hombres por un buen tiempo. El día que salió me contó que conoció a un idiota.

-Entonces… tenemos que planear algo más elaborado. Odio ver a Taichi con el ánimo por el suelo, él jamás fue así. Su separación con Sora lo dejó muy mal.

-Mi hermano creía que iban a estar para siempre juntos… de hecho, yo también lo pensé.

-Bueno, yo también estaría así si me dejaras – le dijo el rubio antes de besarla una vez más.

.

.

Miyako no le encontraba mucho sentido a lo que Hikari le decía.

Conocía a Mimi lo suficiente como para saber que esa "cita a ciegas" que planeaba la castaña no iba a salir muy bien. Lo más probable era que su amiga se enamorara… siempre lo hacía. Encontraba el amor en cada esquina y después era ella quien debía consolarla.

La Yagami insistía en que su hermano era un buen tipo y que jamás haría sufrir a la Tachikawa, ella creía que ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Mimi es alegre, es divertida. Taichi necesita alguien así… te juro que ver a mi hermano deprimido es horrible – comentó Hikari en el descanso mientras cuidaba a unos niños de no más de 5 años. Éstos jugaban a las escondidas entre unos juegos infantiles dispuestos en el patio del jardín de infantes – Además… ¿Cuál fue el último novio con el que Mimi estuvo?

-Pues si hablas del tonto que la embarazó y desapareció… ése fue el último, al menos el último serio y de larga duración. Salió con un par el año pasado, se enamoró de los dos y terminó con el corazón roto. Tu hermano va a provocar lo mismo… es una enamoradiza empedernida y sin cura – Miyako balanceaba con cuidado a dos gemelas de 2 años en unos columpios – Mimi quiere su cuento de hadas. ¿Es tu hermano un príncipe?

-Bueno… no del todo. Si es un príncipe es uno muy deprimido y se está volviendo antisocial – Hikari se cruzó de brazos recordando los ojos tristes de su hermano mayor cada vez que lo veía - No es un mal hombre, Yols. Él no era así, Taichi era alegre, divertido, me hacía reír como nadie. Quiero verlo así de nuevo… al menos intentar verlo así nuevamente. Sé que Mimi es perfecta para él.

-También quiero ver a mi amiga contenta una vez más… su mundo gira entorno a Taichi. La escucho llorar por las noches – dijo Miyako entristecida – no se merece lo que ese tipo le hizo. Dejarla sola criando a Taichi…

-Nada perdemos con internar unirlos – animó la castaña – Mas mal no pueden estar, ¿verdad?

La pelimorada se quedó en silencio. No respondió. En verdad quería que su amiga fuera feliz. Muchas veces le decía la envidia que sentía de verla junto a Ken y sabía que las lágrimas que más de alguna vez la vio desparramar no eran producto de la cebolla que cortaba para la cena, ni mucho menos eran debido a la ternura que le provocaba ver dormir a su hijo tan tranquilo en su cama.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer para juntarlos? – preguntó al fin – Taichi sigue resfriado y por lo que has dicho tu hermano ya no sale.

-Oh!, Yamato y yo nos vamos a comprometer – sonrió Hikari feliz.

-¡¿En serio?! – exclamó sorprendida.

-No, tonta… al menos no por el momento. Pero es la excusa. Es lo único que sacaría a Taichi de su enclaustramiento. Voy a reservar una mesa en un lindo restaurante y… el resto te lo imaginarás.

-Te juro que si tu Taichi le rompe el corazón a la mamá de mi bello Taichi. Yo misma tomaré fuertes represalias, Kari.

-No va a pasar… tranquila. Conozco a mi hermano y a veces creo que hay más probabilidades de que él salga con el corazón roto si cree no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Mimi. Es muy duro consigo mismo a veces.

-¿De qué hablan?

Ambas chicas pegaron un respingo al oír la voz de Mimi a sus espaldas, venía con Taichi en sus brazos. El niño abrazaba a la castaña del cuello como si fuese un chaleco salvavidas y hundía su carita de ángel en el cuello de su madre.

-¿Sabes que Hikari y Yamato se van a comprometer? – soltó Miyako ante la sorpresa de Hikari.

-¡¿En verdad?!

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron, un matrimonio para ella era lo más romántico del mundo. Además sabía el amor que el rubio y su amiga se profesaban, era tanto o más idílico como el de Ken y Miyako.

-Sí, vamos a oficializarlo el próximo 12 de mayo. Estas invitada, Mimi. No puedes faltar es este viernes.

-Pero… - miró a su hijo que estornudó en sus brazos – Tai, sigue resfriado y quiero que esté sano para su cumpleaños el 19.

-¿Está de cumpleaños del 19 de mayo? – Hikari sonaba muy sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabias? – Mimi creía habérselo comentado con anterioridad. Además estaba en la hoja que llenó cuando lo inscribió en el jardín infantil en donde ella misma trabajaba – Si es en un restaurante cerrado y no lo hacen tan tarde… puedo llevarlo y devolverme temprano.

Las cosas se complicaban.

Miyako y Hikari se miraron la una a la otra. Llevar al hijo a una cita a ciegas no era la mejor idea. Tenían que inventar otra cosa.

.

.

-¿Estás segura que no irás?

Mimi miró a Yols que estaba envuelta en dos pares de chaquetas muy gruesas, un gorro, tres bufandas y un par de guantes. La pelimorada tosió y carraspeó como mejor pudo.

Debería ser actriz.

-Taichi me resfrió – dijo con voz gangosa y falsa – Me siento muy mal. Tú ve, que nosotros cuidamos a Tai.

-Ve, Mimi – instó Ken Ichijouji que salía de la cocina con una taza de té caliente con limón. Hasta él estaba contribuyendo con la confabulación.

Bueno Miyako lo había amenazado, así que no le quedó de otra.

La castaña miró de soslayo a su hijo, que ya con el pasar de los días había mejorado y en esos momentos jugaba con una gran pelota de futbol – regalo de Ken en la navidad pasada – sonrió al notar que no lograba patearla correctamente debido a su corta edad. Su motricidad no era la mejor, apenas si cumpliría los dos años en una semana más.

-Sólo trata de no tomarlo tanto en brazos, Yols. No quiero que caiga otra vez… su cumpleaños…

-Es la próxima semana – interrumpió girando los ojos – lo sé, lo sé.

Mimi se acercó a su hijo y le plantó un beso un beso en sus rizos. Esos trigueños rizos que había heredado de ella. Cuanto agradecía que no hubiese heredado casi nada del idiota que la abandonó.

-Te amo – susurró.

-Mamá… amo a ti – le contestó con una sonrisa y ella se derritió ahí mismo.

Se levantó y fue por su bolso que dejó sobre el sillón.

Antes de salir, al fin, se miró por última vez en un espejo que estaba cerca de la entrada. Aun no entendía muy bien porque Miyako escogió ese vestido negro, era demasiado para una cena de compromiso.

Se ajustó la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello que tenía dos "T" : Taichi Tachikawa. Se despidió y a pesar de que no quiso comentarles nada a su pareja de amigos, estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

-Si Mimi llega llorando o triste… mi amistad con Hikari Yagami llega hasta el día de hoy – dijo Miyako con firmeza sacándose desesperada toda la ropa que se le había ocurrido colocarse encima.

.

Taichi supo que algo extraño sucedía cuando a las nueve de la noche llegó al restaurante que su hermana le había indicado y lo llevaron a un sector privado donde había una mesa que era solo para dos.

Le pidió a la chica que lo llevó que chequeara una y otra vez si estaba correcta la reversa ya que él iba a una reunión familiar – Hikari decidió no decirle que era su "supuesto" compromiso con Yamato, iban a ser muchas preguntas. Conocía a su hermano –

-¿Está segura? – insistió.

-Sí, señor. La mesa número 29 a nombre de Hikari Yagami. Es esta. ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber mientras espera a su pareja?

-¿Pareja?

Y aquella palabra fue la que hizo eco en su cabeza.

¡Hikari y su maldita idea de cita a ciegas! ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo? ¿Desde cuándo sus padres insistían tanto en querer cenar los cuatro juntos?

Tomó su celular enojadísimo, dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas a su hermana. Pero no alcanzó a apretar el botón verde cuando la vio.

Ambos se vieron al mismo tiempo y los nervios los hicieron trizas.

-Su mesa señorita Tachikawa – dijo una garzona que acompañaba a la trigueña – disfrute su velada.

Taichi abrió la boca, aun tenia el celular en su mano el cual cuando menos lo esperó rodó por la mesa hasta terminar en el suelo.

No podía ser ella su cita a ¿ciegas? A ella la conocía bien, demasiado bien si pensaba que semanas atrás ella gemía en su oído y él embestía como animal sobre su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que llevaba ahora un lindo vestido negro.

Uno de los pétalos de su tatuaje resaltaba en su hombro y el aguantó la respiración.

-¿Mitachi? – preguntó con un hilo de voz y sintiéndose totalmente el hombre más hijo de puta del mundo por haberla dejado sola en un LoveHotel semanas atrás.

-¿Qué? – Mimi alzó una de sus cejas.

Él era … ¡Por Kami! Él era el hermano del que tanto le hablaba Hikari y que le insistió una y mil veces que salieran.

¡Esto era una maldita cita a ciegas confabulada por sus dos mejores amigas! ¡Y más encima con la persona que menos esperó encontrarse!

-Te llamas Mitachi, ¿cierto? – Oh demonios, se sentía un patán de lo peor.

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.

Taichi enrojeció… había anotado en su celular la consonante de su nombre y las dos primeras de su apellido.

-Soy Taichi Yagami… - dijo totalmente avergonzado – y antes de que te vayas y de que me grites, porque me lo merecería, lamento haberme ido aquel día.

Mimi apretó su cartera. Ella en realidad quería irse de allí lo antes posible.

.

.

* * *

 **Resfrío del mal!**

 **Me resfrío el hijo de Mimi .**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Pd. Los fics laaargos, van leeeentos, leeeentos pero seguros. Estas historias cortas y lights ayudan a distraer la mente y a aclararla. Los escriben saben que es así.**


	4. 19 de Mayo

**Fill me up inside**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-19 de Mayo-_

* * *

Taichi salió corriendo tras Mimi.

Ella no quería estar allí, no quería enfrentarlo en ningún plano existente. Menos en una velada, en una tonta cita a ciegas confabulada por Miyako y Hikari.

Cuantas veces Hikari no le preguntó si quería ver una fotografía de su hermano, ¡¿Qué le hubiese costado echar una pequeña miradita al celular de su amiga?! ¡Se habría ahorrado todo ese mal rato!

Apretó la correa de su cartera fuerte contra su mano cerrada a su alrededor, había caminado un par de cuadras y su mala suerte no terminaba. Ningún taxi vacío pasó por su lado.

-Ley del hielo… para ambas – se dijo a si misma molesta mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

Se abrazó temblando, la noche helaba.

De pronto algo cayó en sus hombros. Una chaqueta. Dio media vuelta asustada y se encontró con dos ojos color chocolate que la miraban con arrepentimiento y culpa.

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito.

Se sacó la chaqueta que Taichi había puesto en ella y se la lanzó en la cara para comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

-Mimi – le llamó, mas ella continuó su andar – Mimi, espera – y corrió para alcanzarla.

-Yagami- _san_ – habló de la forma más neutral que pudo dandole la espalda. No se atrevía a mirarlo – Le diré a tu hermana que no llegaste, ¿Está bien? Hagamos como que esto jamás sucedió.

-¿Cómo? Si le dices a Hikari que no llegué quedaré como…

-¿Un patán? – interrumpió dandose la vuelta al fin. Ahora no tenia vergüenza, una rabia repentina la llenó por completo. Veía en ese instante la oportunidad de decir todo lo que se había guardado - ¿Un cretino que se acuesta con chicas y las deja solas en el cuarto de un LoveHotel? ¿Un idiota que se siente muy hombre con tragos encima, pero que al día siguiente, cuando está lúcido, se desentiende? ¿Temes quedar así, Yagami? – Mimi no habia podido detener las lágrimas - Pues bien que quedes así, porque eso eres. Eres un idiota. Otro idiota más en mi camino.

-Me fui porque…

-Te fuiste porque eres un poco hombre. Así de simple – dijo la castaña secándose el agua salada que corría por sus mejillas – Ahora déjame en paz – dio la vuelta y caminó.

Taichi vio cómo se alejaba. Discutió internamente si seguirla una vez más o simplemente irse por donde había llegado.

Pero, ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Había arruinado todo sin siquiera empezar algo.

Se preguntó, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de irse aquel día, se hubiese quedado? Él solía ser un tipo muy distinto antes de Sora. Su otro yo, habría sorteado con eficacia el no saberse el nombre de Mimi. Pero su yo actual, no supo afrontarlo.

Su yo actual se hayaba en distintas tonalidades gricáseas. Extrañaba los mil colores de su antigua personalidad y lo que podían hacer con las personas a su alrededor.

 _¿Te vas a quedar ahí cómo tonto viendo como se va? Te vas a quedar allí impávido de la misma forma en que te quedaste cuando Sora se fue? Al menos pídelo disculpas. Ella no se mereció que la tratases de aquella forma. La hiciste sentir usada. Ponte en su lugar…_

Antes de que su subconciente continuase reclamándole sus piernas cobraron vida y corrieron por segunda vez tras la castaña.

Ella habia avanzado apenas un par de cuadras y habia logrado hacer parar un taxi vacío.

-¡Mimi! ¡Espera! – exclamó llegando a su lado. La Tachikawa lo miró desconfiada – Tienes razón, soy un cobarde, soy un idiota, un cretino… todo lo que dijiste de mí es cierto. Te debo una disculpa por haberme ido. No solo te debo una disculpa, también una explicación.

-No la quiero Yagami – cortó ella, la puerta del taxi se había abierto y ella iba a entrar. Taichi se desesperó.

-Te conocí el dia siguiente en el que firmé mi divorcio – soltó sin saber si era correcto decirlo – Estuve con ella durante siete años, creí que iba a ser la única mujer de mi vida. Quería que lo fuera. Era mi mejor amiga, ella lo era todo para mí, pero… pero simplemente llegó un día y me dijo que ya no me amaba. Conoció a otra persona y se fue. Me dejó. Duré solo siete meses casado con ella. Si sacas la cuenta son ocho años sin ligar, sin coquetear… olvidé como hacerlo. No sé cómo se hace Mimi…

-¿Señorita va a subir o no?

El taxista devolvió a la realidad a la castaña que miraba a Taichi con pena.

-Lamento profundamente haberme ido – dijo el moreno juntando las cejas y haciendo caso omiso al taxista – Pero no sabía qué hacer, no sé qué se hace después de estar con alguien como tú. Alguien tan perfecta como tú. Miré una y mil veces tu camino de pétalos antes de irme y me costaba creer que después de tanta mierda, algo tan perfecto se cruzace en mi camino. Y lo eché a perder, lo jodí. Te hice sentir mal… - Taichi se pasó la mano por su cabello rebelde sin saber qué más decir – Déjame mostrarte que no soy el idiota que piensas que soy. Dame una oportunidad para remendar mi gigantesco error. No digo que desde ahora seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero creo que si Hikari insistió tanto… por algo debe ser.

-¿Señorita…?

Mimi se debatió sobre qué hacer. El taxista ya me oía enojado y frente a ella estaba ese moreno arrepentido. Quizás ella misma se iba a arrepentir, pero era primera vez en toda su vida que alguien de disculpaba con ella.

-No, muchas gracias – le dijo al hombre – tomaré otro más tarde.

Taichi sonrió a medida que soltaba el aire de sus pulmones. Le había costado mucho sincerarse.

El taxi se fue, dejándolos solos y antes de que Mimi pudiese hacer o decir algo, Taichi le volvió a colocar su chaqueta en los hombros a la chica, que agradeció el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Mimi. Por favor discúlpame - pidió sosteniendola de los hombros.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste o fue solo porque…?

-Todo es verdad, ¿Hikari no te contó? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Bueno, se entiende… ¿Quién querría salir con un tipo que apenas duró siete meses casado, no? – rio con tristeza.

-Pero estuviste siete años con ella.

-Lo que te dije es algo muy personal y… ¿Podemos reanudar esta conversación cuando ya no me odies tanto y no seamos solo dos conocidos que se conocieron en un bar y que… bueno, lo podemos dejar para después? Aun hay cosas que me cuestan demasiado.

-Está bien – dijo Mimi con una media sonrisa – lo dejaremos para cuando ya no crea que eres un cretino, Yagami.

-Por favor, llámame Taichi.

Ella suspiró jugando con los pliegues de la chaqueta del moreno.

-¿Quieres saber porque me cuesta llamarte por tu nombre? – él solo la miró - …tengo un hijo, no sé si Hikari te lo contó. ¿Quién querría salir con una madre soltera, no?

-No, no lo sabía – mintió. Sabia que la chica tenía un hijo y que se llamaba igual a él, pero no sintió correcto decirselo. Más tarde hablaría con su hermana.

-Se llama Taichi, igual que tú. Y no quería mezclar su nombre contigo, no con el tipo que me dejó sola. Porque creo que no quiero educar a Taichi para que haga ese tipo de acciones con las chicas que conozca cuando crezca.

-Entiendo – fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-Pero, ¿Sabes, Taichi? – él la miró abriendo los ojos – Te mereces una segunda oportunidad. Y la última para que quede claro. Yo tampoco sé si seremos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero como dijiste, si Hikari creyó que podriamos congeniar de alguna forma, veamos si es cierto.

-Veamos si es cierto – repitió ya más tranquilo.

Se miraron en silencio, hasta que fue el Yagami quien habló primero:

-Mimi, ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Digo, para que comencemos a conocernos mejor.

-¿Crees que la reserva aún esté disponible?

-Pues si no, hay un Mc Donals muy cerca por acá.

-Un BigMac no estaría mal. A Taichi le encantan.

-A todos los Taichis del mundo le encantan las BigMac – sonrió el moreno – me está cayendo bien tu hijo. ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Casi dos. Los cumple el próximo 19 de mayo.

-¿Es en serio? – el Yagami sacudió la cabeza desconcertado.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Mi cumpleaños también es el 19 de mayo.

.

Miyako se acercó a Hikari en el primer recreo de los pequeños. Necesitaba urgente hablar con la castaña, habia algo que la tenía asombrada y si era lo que creía que era, Hikari era la única que podía darle una respuesta.

Se colocó a un lado de su amiga mientras observaba a los lejos a Mimi jugar con varios niños, entre ellos incluido el suyo. De vez en cuando se detenía, sacaba su celular y sonreía ampliamente mientras escribía velozmente mensajes.

-Esta feliz – susurró Hikari provocando que la Inoue diera un respingo – Parece que salió todo muy bien con mi hermano.

-¿Te dijo algo él?

-No, pero no fue necesario. Hace tiempo no reía tanto, no recuerdo la última vez que vi por tanto tiempo en su rostro una sonrisa. Llegué a pensar que le dolerian las mejillas o algo así.

-Mimi llegó de la cita muy seria, pensé que todo habia salido mal – miró a la castaña frunciendo el ceño – de hecho te iba a llamar para decirte que nuestra amistad habia acabado, pero… pero luego la escuché riendo desde su habitación. Nunca la oí reír de esa forma.

Y la repentina risa de la Tachikawa las interrumpió. Al parecer habia leído algo muy divertido en su celular.

-Ese es mi hermano – dijo Hikari sin dudarlo - ¡Te dije que era buena idea unirlos! Son el uno para le otro.

-Si tu hermano le rompe le corazón…

-Taichi no sabe cómo romper un corazón – tranquilizó la Yagami - Él los sana, los sana con sus tonteras, con sus locuras, con su alegría. Mimi va a traer de vuelta a mi hermano y cuando lo haga, va a ser el principe que Mimi estuvo esperando.

.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Qué niño no quiere para su cumpleaños una fiesta de disfraces?

Mimi bebió de su chocolate caliente sopesando la idea de Taichi Yagami. A ella se le había ocurrido pero esperaba hacerlo cuando su hijo estuviese más grande. A los dos años era de seguro que lo iba a olvidar.

Se lo dijo a moreno.

-Pues le haces otra cuando cumpla los 10 y después otro a los 16 – respondió con simpleza. Él también bebía chocolate caliente.

-¿Y qué haras tú para tu cumpleaños?

-No estoy seguro… Tengo que coordinarlo contigo.

-¿Conmigo? – Mimi no entendió.

-Si le haces algo a Taichi, estoy seguro que invitarás a Hikari y a Yamato y conociendo a mi hermana irá y bueno Yamato está enamorado y sigue a Hikari en todo lo que hace si eso conlleva verla feliz. Asi que, si le haces algo a tu hijo el sábado… yo haré algo el viernes. Tú ve el día y yo me acomodo.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Claro! A menos que quieras que hagamos algo los dos juntos– dijo el Yagami en broma riendo.

Mimi bebió su chocolate para ver si con ello controlaba su impulsividad. Y entre más bebía más de daba cuenta que, quizás, no era tan mala idea.

Despues de todo el moreno no iba a ser un completo extraño, era hermano de una de sus mejores amigas y ellos estaban en planes de ser amigos.

¿No era mala idea, cierto?

-¿Por qué no vienes al cumpleaños de Taichi?

Mimi no le apartó la vista al Yagami para ver su reacción y cuando lo vio sonreír su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-¿Es una invitación de verdad? Digo… apenas llevamos siendo "amigos" seis días y…

-Sería distinto si fueras un completo extraño, pero eres hermano de Hikari y el mejor amigo de su novio. Eso facilita un poco la invitación. Aunque entendería que no quieras pasar tu cumpleaños en una fiesta infantil.

Taichi amplió aun más su sonrisa. Él se esperaba un cumpleaños solo con su hermana y Yamato bebiendo un par de cervezas. Ni siquiera habia una torta en medio de su celebración.

-Iré con un condición… - Mimi alzó una de sus cejas - … ¿Puedo disfrazarme de Darth Vader?

La castaña soltó una risotada que llamó la atención de casi toda la cafetería.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Long live to the MICHI 3**

 **Os quiero, Os adoro**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	5. Cumpleaños con llamadas y visitas

**Fill me up inside**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-Cumpleaños con llamadas y visitas inesperadas -_

* * *

Habían varios niños, todos corrían de un lado a otro riendo.

Mimi había pedido el salón de eventos del edificio donde vivían el cual tenía un pequeño jardín con juegos infantiles.

Y tal cual como lo había conversado con Taichi Yagami, finalmente, decidió hacer un cumpleaños con disfraces. Habia estado toda una tarde tratando de elegir uno para su hijo. Miyako le insistía en que lo disfrazara de príncipe. El niño era tan bonito que un traje de ese estilo le habría quedado de maravilla, pero a Taichi Tachikawa no le había gustado la idea. Él quería vestirse de vampiro y lloró y pataleó lo suficiente – digno de un caprichoso Tachikawa – para que Mimi terminara cediendo. De todas formas de veía tan adorable que a los minutos olvidó el disfraz de príncipe.

Había de todo: zombies, animales varios, momias, princesas y muñecas.

Los adultos también iban disfrazados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mimi se sentía muy feliz. Aunque faltaba alguien.

El hermano de Hikari aún no había llegado.

Taichi le había enviado un mensaje hace ya dos horas atrás, indicando que iba en camino a la fiesta, pero no llegaba. Le escribió de vuelta creyendo que quizás se había perdido, pero él nunca contestó.

No quería decepcionarse de él. Ella en verdad quería que ese 19 de mayo estuviese allí.

-¡Te ves muy bonita! – dijo Hikari acercándose tomada de la mano de Yamato. La castaña vestía de blancanieves, el cual le quedaba maravilloso, y el rubio de sacerdote. Su disfraz incitaba al pecado.

-Gracias, ustedes se ven geniales. Yamato, me encanta como te ves. Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que algunas mamás quieran confesarse.

Hikari y el Ishida rieron.

-No te quedas atrás… de seguro más de algun padre querrá ser salvado por WonderWoman – bromeó el rubio.

Mimi sonrió y antes de continuar la conversación su hijo llegó corriendo y se pegó a sus piernas escondiendo su cara en el hueco que se formaba sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué ocurre Tai? – preguntó preocupada.

-Mamá… torta – contestó mirandola desde abajo con sus hermosos ojos color caramelo.

-¡Yo también quiero comer torta! – exclamó Miyako llegando a su lado. Vestía de cleopatra.

Al minuto llegó Ken Ichijouji que, lo más probable, impulsado por su novia, se disfrazó de faraón.

-Pero… - Mimi miró a su alrededor. Taichi Yagami no llegaba aún. Ella quería que estuviese allí.

Hikari notó la congoja en el rostro de su amiga. Tomó en brazos al hijo de ella y le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina del lugar con la excusa de buscar las velas para colocarlas en la torta.

-Mi hermano va a llegar, Mimi. Podemos esperar unos minutos más.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, los niños no pueden irse muy tarde. Es una fiesta infantil, no una fiesta de adultos. Taichi se debe acostar temprano.

-Pero es su cumpleaños, no hay nada de malo en que se acueste un poco más tarde de lo normal. Puede disfrutar…

-Él se acuesta a las ocho sin falta, todos los días – Mimi se oía molesta y en verdad lo estaba. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Yagami?

Desde el día de su "cita a ciegas" no paraban de conversar por mensajes. Cada día ella despertaba y lo primero que veía en su teléfono era un mensaje de "Buenos días" que la mantenía con una sonrisa tonta hasta que llegaba el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto mensaje. Ese moreno la hacía reír como nunca nadie la hizo reír antes.

¡¿Qué había pasado que no llegaba?!

-¡Al fin! ¡La fiesta ha empezado! – oyó desde el salón la voz de Yamato y el corazón de Mimi dio un salto alocado. Salió de la cocina sin notar que Hikari la miraba curvando una amplia sonrisa.

Allí a un lado del rubio, estaba Taichi… vestido de Darth Vader, el casco no lo llevaba puesto, lo sostenía bajo el brazo. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una carcajada.

¿Había estado molesta hace un par de minutos? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Sus miradas no tardaron en encontrarse y en cuanto lo hicieron el Yagami la miró embelezado, admirando lo hermosa que se veía la trigueña en ese traje de heroína. Se disculpó con el resto para acercarse a ella y a cada paso que daba era como si las personas alrededor fueran desapareciendo.

-Wow – dijo antes de suspirar – quiero meterme en problemas para que vayas a mi rescate.

Ella rió.

-Pues felicitaciones… estás en problemas. Llegas con dos horas de atraso.

-Lo sé, lo sé – se mostró apenado – Me perdí. El idiota de Yamato me envió mal la dirección. Debí haberte enviado un mensaje pero me quedé sin batería y… lo lamento – la miró de reojo como si esperase ser reprendido - Siento que nuestra amistad se centrará en yo pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo importante es que ya estás acá – sus miradas chocaron, estaban nerviosos y no sabían muy bien cual era el motivo exacto para sentirse así.

-¡Hermano, al fin!

Hikari llegó a su lado, cargando al hijo de Mimi que se abrazaba al cuello de la castaña con cariño.

-Habría llegado antes si Yamato me hubiese enviado la dirección correcta y no la dirección de su mamá al otro lado de la ciudad.

-No te enojes con él. Salimos apurados – se acercó más a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo – Feliz cumpleaños, hermano - susurró a su oído con cariño.

-Gracias – y al sentirla tan cerca fue inevitable sentir al pequeño que sostenía. Se separó unos centímentros solo para toparse con los mismos ojos de Mimi, pero en una versión más diminuta. El niño lo miró con curiosidad y antes de que el moreno hiciera algo, Taichi Tachikawa le sonrió.

-Tú debes ser Taichi – dijo él correspondiendo su alegría – Feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué no lo tomas un momento? – indicó su hermana entregandole al pequeño– yo iré a ver el tema de las velas que dejamos a medias.

Le guiñó un ojo a Mimi y se escabulló.

Ambos Taichis se miraron estudiando sus facciones. Taichi Yagami estaba absorto mirando al niño, era increible el parecido que tenia éste con Mimi. Era como si no tuviera padre, porque no encontró en él ningun rasgo ajeno al de la trigueña. Su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas, todo era Mimi.

Taichi Tachikawa estiró su mano y tocó el rostro del moreno. Era un acto muy íntimo, tanto que el Yagami se asustó y, como si saliera de una ensoñación, buscó a Mimi que observaba la escena incrédula. Su hijo no se llevaba bien con cualquiera, sólo unos pocos lo podían tomar sin que llorara y en ese grupo estaba Miyako, Hikari y Ken. Yamato trató varias veces de tomarlo en brazos, pero Taichi rompía en llanto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Taichi – dijo Mimi sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

.

Más tarde, todos cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños" dos veces. El más feliz fue el hijo de Mimi que creía que ambos eran para él. Después de todo, escuchó claramente cantado "Feliz cumpleaños, _Taichi"_ y sólo porque su mamá le dijo que dejara al hombre moreno apagar las velas después que él, se lo permitió.

Él ya había pedido sus tres deseos y en verdad no tenía idea qué más pedir. Se sintió generoso a sus cortos dos años al ceder tres deseos a ese hombre de cara simpática.

La mejor parte de todo fue cuando abrió los regalos, Taichi miraba a su alrededor y todo era regalos para él envueltos en lindas cajas y chillones papeles. Pero lejos el que más le gustó fue el de ese hombre que se llamaba como él. Le había regalado un balón de football y no pudo evitar recordar cuando su tío Ken le regaló uno muy parecido la navidad pasada. ¡Ahora tenía dos! Pero el balón del moreno era mucho más genial ya que tenía escrito unos garabatos que según el hombre eran de futbolistas muy famosos en Japón. No entendió mucho más que la palabra "famoso" y eso era suficiente para saber que eran un excelente regalo. Su madre se emocionaba cada vez que decía la palabra "famoso". Tenia que ser importante sí o sí, si su madre reaccionaba de esa forma.

Luego de terminada la tarea de apertura de regalos, se fue al jardín en compañía de su tía Yols y su tío Ken a jugar.

Adentro ya, la gran mayoría se había ido. Quedaba Hikari, Yamato, Taichi y Mimi por supuesto. La pareja Yagami-Ishida ordenaba algunas cosas en la cocina, mientras que Taichi ayudaba a la Tachikawa con algunos papeles repartidos en el suelo del salón.

-Gracias por invitarme, Mimi. En verdad la pasé muy bien.

-¿No lamentas haber pasado tu cumpleaños rodeado de niños?

-No difería mucho de lo que tenía en mente en todo caso – bromeó pensando en Yamato, que a veces podía ser tanto o más infantil que él mismo– al menos esta celebración tenía una torta exquisita.

Mimi le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un hijo maravilloso – dijo Taichi de repente provocando que Mimi se sonrojara – y ahora que lo conozco, me cae mucho mejor. ¿Viste su cara cuando vio el balón? Va a ser futbolista – sentenció contento.

-Ken dijo lo mismo cuando le regaló su primera pelota. Taichi es un poco descoordinado, pero pasa todo el día abrazado a ese balón. No sé cómo lo hará ahora que tiene dos – rió.

-Pues hay que enseñarle a patear con fuerza. Yo tengo libres los sábados… - comentó como que no quiere la cosa.

Hikari apareció de nuevo en escena. Estaba molesta y traía el celular de su hermano en una de sus manos. Yamato venía a pocos pasos atrás, torció la boca incómodo, tambien se le notaba enojado.

-¿Ya esta cargado? – preguntó inocentemente Taichi a su hermana.

Pero la Yagami no pudo contestar. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Taichi esperó a que Hikari se lo pasase, mas no lo hizo y simplemente salió al jardín. Él la siguió.

Mimi también iba a ir tras ellos, pero el brazo de Yamato la detuvo. Éste negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

.

-¿Hikari? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me pasas mi teléfono?

-No puedo creer lo descarada que es para llamarte en este día – dijo la castaña apretando el celular que continuaba sonando.

Y ahí Taichi entendió quien era.

-Sora… - murmuró y sus rostro se oscureció.

-Le voy a decir un par de palabras a esta…

-¡No! – interrumpió él – Quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Estás de broma? – su hermana lo miró como si estuviera loco - ¡Te llama el dia de tu cumpleaños solo para joderte la psiquis!

-Hikari, pásame mi celular. Es mi decisión contestarle o no. No tuya.

.

Mimi notó de inmediato la ausencia del Yagami cuando todos hubieron entrado al departamento. Miró a Hikari que conversaba con el ceño fruncido en una esquina con Yamato, éste acariciaba sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla.

Miyako y Ken, que ya se habían cambiado de ropa, decidían qué llevar a la casa de los Ichijouji ya que estaban invitados a cenar.

El hijo de la castaña, en cambio, estaba sentado en el sofá mirando un programa infantil, con los dos balones apostados, uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda. Ya iban a dar las nueve de la noche y, si bien le hizo caso a Hikari con dejar a Taichi acostarse un poco más tarde, el pequeño con tanto movimiento debido a su cumpleaños ya comenzaba a cabecear.

-Mamá… - le llamó el castaño en miniatura y bostezó largamente – sueño. Mucho sueño, mamá.

Mimi se acercó a él sentándose a su lado. Sacó un par de toallitas húmedas de su bolso y comenzó a sacarle, con protestas del niño incluida, el maquillaje blanco de su cara y la pintura roja alrededor de su boca que se suponía era sangre.

Mientras lo hacía, Hikari y Yamato se despidieron. A los minutos después Miyako y Ken hicieron lo mismo y cuando salían del departamento, Taichi apareció tras la puerta.

No tenía buena cara por lo que Mimi pudo entrever, algo le decía, al ver sus ojos, que estuvo soltando más de alguna lágrima.

-¡Mamá! No más – protestó su hijo pidiendole con sus manos que alejara de su cara las toallitas.

-Hikari y Yamato… se acaban de ir.

-Eh sí, me los encontré abajo – se acercó rascándose la cabeza y quedó a poco más de un metro del sillón – lamento haber desaparecido. Recibí una llamada que no podía dejar sin contestar.

-No tienes porqué darme explicaciones – sonrió lo mejor que pudo y tomando a Taichi en brazos caminó para ir a acostarlo.

-Quiero dártelas – le dijo yendo tras sus pasos – Quiero dártelas porque he estado tratando de no aparentar lo extraño que me siento hoy. Y no es por ti, sino por mí. Es mi primer cumpleaños… solo, si sabes a lo que me refiero y… wow…

El Yagami se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio del hijo de Mimi y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. El techo estaba lleno de estrellas fluorecentes y lo que pensó eran planetas, terminaron siendo balones de footbal que brillaban en la oscuridad. El adredón de Taichi Tachikawa que era de color azul tenía estampada la insignia de _Yokohama F. Marinos_ , su equipo favorito de football.

-Amo la pieza de tu hijo – susurró tratando de no despertar al niño que ya se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Mimi.

Ella rio despacio y con una mano trató de acomodar la cama para acostar a Taichi. El otro Taichi notó a la castaña complicada y se adelantó a ayudarle. Echó hacia atrás el edredón y las sábanas y Mimi acostó a su hijo con cuidado, pero antes de taparlo, éste abrió uno de sus ojos y la miró medio dormido.

-Mamá, pelota… por favor.

¡Cómo olvidarlo! El castaño no se dormía si no se abrazaba al balón que Ken le había regalado. Salió de la habitación y volvió a los segundos.

-No mamá – alegó volviendo a bostezar – otra pelota – y apuntó al moreno – Taichi.

-Yo voy… - el Yagami le colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña antes de salir de la habitación.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía tan bien estando con Mimi y con el hijo de ella, era como si la conociera de siempre. Recordó la llamada de Sora en cuanto tomó el balón autografiado, quizás si hubiera tenido hijos con la pelirroja su relación no se habría roto tan fácilmente, aunque… ¿Quién dice que los hijos unen a las parejas? Al parecer eso no había pasado con Mimi y con el padre de Taichi.

El timbre del departamento sonó, el moreno echó una mirada sobre su hombro, pero Mimi continuaba en el dormitorio del castaño. Tal vez era la amiga de la Tachikawa que habia olvidado algo.

Definitivamente no era ella, un tipo de piel muy blanca y cabello marrón claro lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Mimi Tachikawa? – preguntó.

Algo se revolvió en el estómago de Taichi, aquel tipo no le daba buena espina. Peor fue cuando hoyó un gemido de sorpresa a sus espaldas. Giró sobre si mismo y vio a Mimi, cuyos ojos rápidamente se humedecieron.

-¿Qué haces acá? – inquirió olvidando que el Yagami estaba ahí en la puerta también - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

El tipo no se dio por aludido y sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño presente mal envuelto.

-Vine a ver a mi hija a desearle feliz cumpleaños.

Okei, Taichi intercaló miradas entre el hombre en la puerta – no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era el papá de mini castaño – y Mimi que apretó la mandíbula con furia. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, quizás lo mejor era irse, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que se quedara.

Y un "algo" había sido que ese tipo habían indicado que iba a ver a su "hija", no "hijo". Taichi, en el poco tiempo que llevaba hablando con Mimi nunca le preguntó por el papá del niño y ella tampoco hizo ademán por hablar del mismo.

-Escúchame bien – el tono de voz de Mimi era igual de gélido a cuando le advirtió al Yagami que se alejara de ella. Aquella noche en la cita a ciegas – Vete de aquí, está durmiendo.

-No me puedes negar verla…

Y la trigueña explotó.

-"¿Verla?" ¿Con qué cara vienes a acá a dártelas de padre, idiota?... es un NIÑO – recalcó – si te hubieras quedado, lo sabrías.

-Claro que lo sé, estaba bromeando – y rió de lo más natural – Hey, ¿Puedo hablar con Mimi a solas? – preguntó dirigiendose a Taichi.

-No – contestó de sopetón y él también estaba molesto – Vete de aquí. Ya escuchaste.

-Puedes ser el nuevo novio de Mimi, pero ella y yo tenemos un hijo y…

-¿Sabes como se llama tu hijo? – Taichi lo miró cruzandose de brazos esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Alzó una de sus cejas sonriendo con ironía - ¿Sabes cuál es su equipo de football favorito? ¿Sabes al menos cuántos años cumple hoy? – más silencio – No sabes nada, ¡¿Y vienes aquí con el descaro de exigir verlo, de repente y sin si quiera avisar?!

-Pasaba por Odaiba y recordé que…

-¡¿Pasabas por Odaiba?! – exclamó el moreno enfurecido – Es decir que "afortunadamente" tu paso por Odaiba coincidió con que recordaras que tienes un hijo y que estaba de cumpleaños. ¡¿Eres imbécil 24x7?! O ¿estás en tus días de suprema idiotez?

-¿Me llamaste idiota?

-Y aparte sordo – Taichi lo empujó con fuerza y el tipo retrocedió hasta quedar en medio del pasillo – Cuando al menos te sepas el nombre de tu hijo y sepas al menos dos o tres cosas más de él… me llamas y coordinamos una visita – lo miró de pies a cabeza y sintió pena por él - No tienes idea de lo que te has perdido, no tienes idea de lo increíble que es ese niño – y sin esperar ni un segundo más le cerró la puerta del departamento.

El moreno apoyó ambas manos en la madera. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, estuvo en la misma posición por al menos diez minutos… pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando el pequeño Taichi se acercó a él con la pelota que le había regalado abrazada a su pecho. Con una de sus manos libres lo tomó del pantalón oscuro, pidiendole que lo acompañara.

Así lo hizo, lo tomó en brazos y él apuntó su habitación.

Pasó a un lado de Mimi, ella estaba callada y lo miraba sin aún poder procesar lo que habia ocurrido. Taichi simplemente le sonrió y desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio del pequeño.

Mimi caminó hasta el sillón sentándose totalmente abrumada. Una vez más el hermano de Hikari la sorprendía. Nunca nadie la había defendido a ella, mucho menos a su hijo… cuantas veces no quiso que alguien hiciera lo que Taichi habia hecho minutos atrás. Se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón cerrando los ojos. Sólo una semana se había demorado en provocar que sus latidos aumentaran más y más.

Escuchó risas desde la habitación de su hijo y eso fue el detonante que la hizo llorar, no sabía porque lloraba, pero no era tristeza lo que sentía. Estaba ¿Feliz?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando… pero el vibrar de un celular en su espalda la hizo saltar del susto.

Era el teléfono de Taichi y se leía claramente el nombre " _Sora_ ", más atrás la fotografía de el mismo Yagami abrazando a una pelirroja, la hizo sentir un vacío. ¿Era su ex?

Sus instintos fueron más rápidos que su sentido común.

-¿Tai? – escuchó al otro lado de la línea y Mimi cerró los ojos sabiendo que lo hecho no era lo correcto - ¿Taichi, me escuchas?

-Taichi no está en estos momentos – dijo tras aclararse la voz. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Hikari?

-No, Mimi – la castaña comenzó a jugar nerviosa con un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Mimi?

-¿Mimi, qué haces? - Taichi se había acercado y ella del susto dejó caer el teléfono al suelo - ¿Es mi celular?

-Estaba sonando… y – se excusó avergonzada – creí que era importante y…

El moreno dio la vuelta al sillón y levantó el aparato, torció la boca al ver que era Sora nuevamente quien llamaba.

-No es nadie importante – dijo al fin – Dame unos segundos. ¿Sora?

Taichi salió al balcón del departamento y cual novia celosa, que muy bien Mimi sabía que no lo era, se acercó un poco para oírlo.

 _-Ya habíamos hablado de esto… ¿cuál es el fin de todo, Sora?, Sí, ya me lo dijiste hoy en la tarde y gracias. No, no creo correcto que nos juntemos. Yo no te pedí que me compraras un presente… no, no lo quiero. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?, quizás Sora, quizás algún día… más adelante. Pero no ahora. ¿Mimi? Es una amiga. Sora, creo que perdiste cualquier tipo de… ¿qué? Puedes tú reacer tu vida tranquila, pero ¿yo no?. No jodas más, ¿quieres?. No llames más. Pues debiste pensar eso antes de dejarme e irte. Llevamos más de un año separados y casi dos meses divorciados… ¿Te estás escuchando, Sora? ¡Demonios! Estoy bien… estoy feliz… feliz como hace tiempo no lo estaba. Por favor, no llames más. Sí, es por ella… quizás es mi amiga en estos momentos, pero quiero que sea más. Sí, me gusta… me gusta de una forma que no logro entender, pero me gusta. Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia… no, no pasé mi cumpleaños solo ya te lo dije en la tarde. Sí, lo pasé con ella también… ¿Terminemos con las preguntas tontas, por favor? Es en serio, Sora. No vuelvas a llamar, porque esta es la ultima vez que te contestaré. Buenas noches._

Mimi escuchó como Taichi golpeaba la baranda del balcón.

No se movió de su lugar cuando el moreno, tras un par de minutos entró al departamento. La encontró allí muy cerca del ventanal y supo de inmediato que había oído su conversación.

-Sora es…

-Tu ex esposa – dijo Mimi y el moreno asintió.

-Hoy me llamó en la tarde mientras ordenábamos, Hikari no quería que le contestara, pero necesitaba decirle que no llamara más. Según ella llamó sólo para desearme feliz cumpleaños… Ahora volvió a llamar para decirme que me había comprado un regalo. En verdad no entiendo, fue ella la que se fue. Vive con su nueva pareja, ¿Por qué querría ser mi amiga?

-¿Culpa?

-No lo sé… ya no me importa a esta altura.

Taichi suspiró. Estaba cansado. Su cabeza estaba dividida entre el buen cumpleaños que había pasado junto a su hermana, su mejor amigo, Mimi, el hijo de ella y compañía y el mal momento del padre de Taichi Tachikawa y la llamada de Sora.

-¿Quieres ver una película? – animó Mimi tratando de que la cara del moreno cambiara.

El se detuvo a mirarla, por vez mil, durante ese día. Se acercó unos pasos quedando frente a ella, Mimi tuvo que levantar la mirada ya que el Yagami le llevaba casi una cabeza de altura.

-Sé que escuchaste lo que hablé con Sora – murmuró llevando su mano a la mejilla de la castaña – Me gustas… me gustas desde el momento en que te ví en el bar, quisiera poder recordar algo más que lagunas de nuestro encuentro porque sé que debió haber sido perfecto. Me gustaste aún más cuando te vi en el restaurante, me gustaste cuando a las once de la noche comíamos las BigMac, me han gustado todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido durante estos días… Mimi – la miró con intensidad y ella no podía sacarle los ojos de encima – Mimi, estás sacando lo mejor de mí, creí que estaba olvidado, que se había perdido… pero no, aquí está y sale a la luz cuando estoy contigo. Me gustas tanto.. y me gusta lo que estás provocando en mí.

Taichi posó su otra mano en la otra mejilla de la castaña y en un suave movimiento la acercó a su rostro. Se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios contra los de ella. Mimi suspiró temblando.

-No me rompas el corazón, Taichi – le pidió en voz baja.

-Mimi, tengo miedo que tú me lo rompas a mí.

Y cerraron los ojos para unirse en un beso. Un beso, si bien cargado de pasión, era uno lleno de ternura. Retrocedieron hasta el ventanal abriendo sus bocas, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran. Mimi le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se enredó en sus alocados cabellos. Se pegaron más, si es que eso era posible, y en el momento preciso en que se separaron un instante para tomar aire, una risa divertida los hizo girar.

Taichi Tachikawa los miraba sonriendo travieso desde la puerta. Mimi se sonrojó visiblemente, nunca se había besado frente a su hijo.

-¡Hey! – rió el Yagami separándose de la madre del niño para correr hacia él - ¡Te dejé durmiendo! ¡Eres un diablillo!

Mimi los escuchó reír y eso la hizo sentir feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado.

-Feliz cumpleaños… mis Taichis – susurró perdiendose en las carcajadas que resonaban en las paredes del departamento.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Quedan solo dos capitulos.**

 **No más Looooong fics. Menos ahora que tengo tan poquito tiempo .**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Y nos leemos**


	6. Tu, Yo, Él Y

**Fill me up inside**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-Tu, Yo, Él… Y-_

* * *

Estaban todos allí, pasando una agradable tarde de primavera.

Mimi reía al ver que su hijo corría a duras penas entre Ken y Taichi que se pasaban la pelota entre ellos instando al pequeño castaño a ser más rápido. La risa del niño era tan fuerte, cuando no lograba alcanzar el balón y éste pasaba por su lado, que todos los adultos a su alrededor estallaban en carcajadas.

Yamato abrazaba a Hikari por la espalda y de vez en cuando bebía agua de una botella. Mimi por su parte conversaba con Miyako y de vez en vez le tocaba su vientre que ya comenzaba a mostrar al primogénito Ichijouji que venía en camino.

-Ken, quiere que nos casemos a fines de mes, para que no se me note tanto la "sorpresa" – dijo la pelimorada con un sonrisa.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! – Mimi hizo un puchero y se abrazó a su amiga con fuerza – ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto, Yols!

-Bueno, ni tanto… no seas exagerada – y miró a Taichi que jugaba con el hijo de la Tachikawa – hace ya varios meses que tienes compañía.

-Ni noviagzo me ha pedido, así que solo somos amigos… con ciertos derechos, pero solo amigos – dijo ella traviesa.

-Déjalo ir lento, Mimi – habló Hikari – cuando fue rápido, no funcionó. Déjalo hacer las cosas, esta vez, como se deben.

-Su principal problema es que es impulsivo – Yamato besó la frente de su novia – Y tengo que admitir que me ha asombrado que después de cuatro meses saliendo con Mimi no haya querido "formalizar"

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la risa de Taichi Tachikawa los hizo sonreír.

-Quiero uno.

El comentario de Hikari Yagami produjo dos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en un mismo segundo. El primero fue el de Yamato, que habia bebido de su botella de agua y al oír el comentario de su novia devolvió todo escupiendo a Taichi Yagami que estaba a medio metro. Fue el hermano de Hikari el segundo acontecimiento, escuchó perfectamente a la castaña y en el momento que recibia el escupitajo de su amigo y cuñado, su pie tomó mal el balón que le envió Ken y se tropezó cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-Pues yo te apoyo – Mimi trataba de aguantar la risa y habló lo más seria que pudo – así Taichi, el hijo de Yols y el tuyo trendrán una edad muy parecida y pueden ser amigos… como nosotras.

.

.

Taichi entró con el pequeño castaño durmiendo en sus brazos mientras Mimi se aseguraba de dejar bien cerrada la puerta.

Desde que todos se habian separado: Yamato se fue con Hikari y Miyako con Ken a revisar el departamento al que se cambiarían en un par de días, que el moreno estaba callado. Aunque más que callado estaba pensativo. En cuanto estacionó el auto, él mismo se encargó de bajar desde la silla de seguridad al hijo de Mimi que ya dormía – los autos para el niño funcionaban como un potente somnífero – y lo abrazó con inusual aprensión.

Mimi no dijo nada, desde el dia en que ambos se conocieron tuvieron una conexión increíble. Si el Yagami no estaba, el Tachikawa preguntaba qué cuándo iba a llegar y Taichi siempre estaba preocupado del pequeño.

Pero, algo había y la trigueña apostaba porque era debido al comentario de su hermana en el parque.

Fue a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos con te helado, para cuando iba saliendo Taichi cogía su chaqueta y se acercaba a ella con la intención de despedirse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? – preguntó luego de besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Mañana voy donde mis padres.

-Ah… ¿Quieres que los lleve? Digo, para que no anden en tren y lleguen más rápido.

-Preferiría que me dijeras qué es lo que te ocurre en vez de salir corriendo y evitarme – le extendió uno de los vasos a modo de invitación a hablar.

Taichi lo miró por largos segundos. Se rascó la nuca con exasperación, pero terminó aceptando el te helado.

Caminaron hasta el salón, Mimi se sentó en medio del sofa y frente a ella, en la mesa de centro, un complicado moreno.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó ella al ver que el otro no hablaba.

-Es complicado.

-Pues dilo como salga…

Tacihi sonrió de medio lado, ya que eso tampoco parecía ser fácil de hacer. Dejó el vaso a un costado, apoyó sus codos en las rodilas y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, de esa forma quedó a una altura menor a la de Mimi. La miraba desde abajo y recorría su rostro una mil veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sí, ella estaba frente a él.

-Te quiero – soltó y su contraparte sonrió con ternura. Ya se lo había dicho anteriormente y cada vez que lo hacía algo en su interior se revolvía alegre – Te quiero a ti y quiero a Tai y quiero… - bajó la cabeza y Mimi estuvo segura que lo escuchó reír – quiero estar contigo.

-¿ah? – no le había oído bien debido a que le hablaba al piso. Él alzó la mirada y le tomó las manos.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Pero si estas conmigo, llevas conmigo cuatro meses.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy me di cuenta de varias cosas. La primera: Miyako y Ken en un par de días se irán de acá y quedarás sola con Tai. La segunda y estoy segura que lo sabes: Yamato le va a pedir matrimonio a mi hermana en cualquir momento, lo sé porque me pidió permiso – rio recordando el momento – y porque lo acompañé a comprar el anillo. Y Tercero y más importante: quiero definir lo que somos – Mimi iba a interrumpirlo, pero él levantó su mano pidiendole que esperase – Sí, te escuché, sé que se lo dijiste a Miyako hoy en el parque y también escuché a Hikari excusandome – acarició las manos de la castaña nervioso – y mi hermana tiene razón, viví todo tan rápido que quise ir lento, pero entre más lento iba más me desesperaba no poder llamarte como quiero llamarte frente a todos. Me trajiste de vuelta y eso te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias… Yamato se ha dado cuenta, Hikari, bueno y tus amigos también…

-Tambien son tus amigos, Tai – sonrió para él.

-Lo sé, es divertido comentar partidos de football con alguien que sabe – dijo refiriendose a Ken – y es relativamente entretenido recibir amenazas de muerte por parte de Yols si te llego hacer sufrir.

Ambos rieron, cuando Miyako Inoue queria ser el diablo en persona, lo era.

-A lo que voy – prosiguió el moreno – iba a irme porque quería pensar mejor las cosas, pero ¡Al diablo con todo! Te quiero a ti y lo quiero a él – indicó apuntando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio del pequeño Tachikawa – y ya que más da de seguir pensando… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Te ibas a ir sin preguntarme eso? – Mimi abrió los ojos sin creerlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… me comporto como un idiota. Pero creí que debía pensarlo un poco más… - se levantó de su lugar y caminó un par de pasos alejandose de ella - … No me quiero volver a equivocar – terminó murmurando.

-Y ¿Tu crees que a mi no me da miedo volverme a equivocar? – arremetió Mimi que también se levantó - Todos, absolutamente todos los hombres con los que he salido me han decepcionado, incluído tú, desde aquella vez en con vimos por primera vez.

-Ya te pedí disculpas por eso, Mimi. Una y otra vez… si es necesario pedirtelas nuevamente.

-¡No es eso a lo que quiero llegar! – habían comenzado a discutir sin darse cuenta. Su primera pelea en cuatro meses - ¿Crees que pidiendome ser tu novia, vas a alejar tus miedos? Porque siendo sincera si yo acepto serlo, no alejo los míos. Porque aunque me lo digas, aunque me lo jures… tengo terror a que me rompas el corazón. Porque contigo siento cosas que ni con el padre de Taichi sentí. ¡Y eso es lo que más miedo me da! ¡Sentir tanto!

-¡Yo también lo siento! Y ni ocho años de relación con Sora me hicieron temblar de la forma que tiemblo cada vez que te toco… siendo que aún no me das dejado tocarte de _esa_ forma.

-¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu novia, para acostarte conmigo?

-¡NO! ¡MALDICION! ¡Entiendes lo que quieres! – protestó enojado.

-¡Entonces explícate bien porque no entiendo nada!

-Solo te pregunté si quieres ser mi novia…¿Quieres serlo?, porque si tu respuesta es positiva quiero que veamos la forma de que vivamos juntos, aquí o en mi departamento, que seamos una familia, ¡Por Kamisama! Quiero darle mi apellido a Taichi, quiero que tú lleves mi apellido… ¿Qué más debo decir para que entiendas que te quiero, que me enamoré de ti, de tu risa, de tu preocupación, de tus caprichos cuando me haces ir a esa tienda solo porque ahí venden helado de pistacho con chocolate, que amo a ese niño como si llevara mi propia sangre, y que sí, quiero acostarme contigo porque quiero que seas mía y de nadie más?

De tanto gritar sin detenerse, cuando al fin lo hizo su respiración estaba totalmente agitada. Mimi lo miró de pies a cabeza y, de pronto, ya no quiso gritarle de vuelta… caminó con velocidad la distancia que los separaba y lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a ella y se lo devoró en un beso.

Desde aquel beso, donde su propio hijo los descubrió, su "relación" nunca había llegado a tercera base, quedaba en besos apasionados y manos locas que se tocaban mutuamente sus pieles por debajo de la ropa, pero nunca llegaron a la etapa final. Era casi un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, cuando veían que todo iba camino a lo otro, se detenían, con mucha dificultad, pero lo hacían.

Pero ahora, estaban besándose y tocándose con la intención de cruzar esa línea. Taichi la tomó de la cola con ambas manos y de un impulso la hizo subir hasta que ella le cruzó la piernas a la altura de la cintura. Caminaron, sin separarse ni un segundo mientras exploraban el interior de sus bocas como si fuera el primer beso que se daban. Llegaron hasta el dormitorio de la castaña y con uno de sus pies, Taichi la cerró de un golpe.

La dejó suavemente caer sobre la cama y a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella vez en el love hotel, la recordó con su vestido, muy maquillada y con la espalda desnuda donde su camino de petales lo llevó a la perdición.

Besó su cuello a medida que las manos furiosas de ambos iban haciendo volar cada prenda hasta que no quedó tela que impidiera el contacto de sus pieles.

-No me voy equivocar – dijo Taichi contra su boca – porque tu eres mi segunda oportunidad, eres la persona que me llena por completo desde dentro hacia afuera. Qúedate conmigo, por favor.

-Quiero tu apellido – sonrió Mimi – quiero tus risas, tus chistes, tus gritos cuando ves los partidos que no logro entender, quiero todo de ti, Taichi. Me quedo contigo.

Y esa vez fue totalmente diferente y ambos sabían, por obviedad, porqué lo era.

.

.

Mimi reía, los besos de Taichi en su espalda, especificamente en cada uno de los petalos que tenía tatuados le producían cosquillas. Las manos del moreno viajaban por las piernas desnudas de su novia y no lograba detener la obseción que tenía con ese maravilloso hanami.

-¿Por qué te lo hiciste? ¿Significa algo?

-Cuando era pequeña mis padres me llevaban todos los años a ver el hanami al parque Yoyogi, me encantaba ver como los petalos caían y quise hacer una réplica en mi espalda. Cuando mis padres lo vieron quedaron maravillados y dijeron que debieron haberme puesto Sakura en vez de Mimi.

-Mimi es un nombre hermoso – la dio vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos y tras unos segundos le alzó las cejas con picardía – y tengo una ganas gigantes de tener ese hanami una vez más para mí.

Ella le acarició sus cabellos rebeldes y a diferencia de él lo miraba con seriedad.

-Vamos a tener que comprarle un buen regalo a Hikari para su matrimonio…

Taichi sonrió entendiendo a que se refería, la abrazó y sus manos traviesas se perdieron por algún lado entre las piernas de la castaña.

.

.

No era lo que tenía planeado para ese día, nada de lo que habia pasado desde el dia de ayer lo tenía planeado. Sólo habia sucedido y era lo mejor que le habia pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Taichi estaba ahí, sentado a la izquierda de Mimi. Frente a él estaban los padres de su novia y en la cabecera en una silla especial, su castaño favorito que no parecía tener ganas de comer yakisoba.

Los padres de Mimi lo recibieron con profundas reverencias y él hizo lo mismo para demostrar respeto para con ellos. Se suponía que solo los iba a dejar, no le gustaba que Mimi viajase en tren con el pequeño y a él no le costaba nada manejar un par de kilómetros si se aseguraba que su familia – que bien le sonaba esa palabra ahora – llevaba sana y salva a destino. Y fue cosa de bajar al pequeño Taichi de su silla para que corriera a la casa de sus abuelos gritando: _"Abuelitos, tengo auto"_ todo porque al Yagami, en pleno viaje, le dijo que cuando creciera le enseñaría a manejar y le regalaría un auto.

Supo, más tarde que Mimi no les había contado de él y es que sus padres se habían vuelto un tanto ariscos con que su hija tuviera pareja, después de que el anterior la dejase sola criando a su hijo. Pero Taichi necesito menos de treinta minutos para que ellos se diesen cuenta de que él era muy distinto a aquel tipo. Las sonrisas y consentimientos aparecieron de un momento a otro. El señor Tachikawa le mostró orgulloso un fino sake que le habían regalado y le dijo que cuando no estuviera manejando, le darían el bajo. La madre de Mimi alagaba su curioso cabello y lo educado que era.

La familia de su novia era en extremo amorosa y atenta, y no pudo evitar hacer una comparación de cuando, casado con Sora, visitaba a Toshiko Takenouchi, eran almuerzos tensos; en cambio, en el que estaba ahora todo era risas, alegría, bromas y celebraciones de cualquier gracia que hiciese el nieto de los Tachikawa.

-Me gusta – dijo Satoe Tachikawa a su hija mientras ambas preparaban el postre – Además tiene el mismo nombre de mi bello Taichi. Es una señal. Hija, no lo dejes ir.

-¡Mamá! – exclamó, pero en realidad sonreía.

-A veces los primeros amores son para equivocarse y aprender, para ensayar más que nada, pero el segundo – suspiró y Mimi vio que su madre miraba de reojo a su padre que algo divertido le contaba al Yagami - … el segundo es el mejor.

.

.

-Lamento si te sentiste incómodo o…

-¡Para nada! – sonrió Taichi sin apartar la vista del camino, miró por el espejo retrovisor y el pequeño Tachikawa ya dormía – Tus padres son geniales, no tenía idea que tu padre fue futbolista en su juventud. Y tu mamá cocina excelente… - miró a Mimi por un segundo – No tanto como tú, eso quiero dejarlo en claro.

-Tonto – rio ella y sintió la mano del moreno en su pierna desnuda.

-¿Quieren quedarse hoy conmigo?

-¿En tu departamento? – preguntó confundida. Muy pocas veces había ido allí – Sólo tienes una habitación, ¿Dónde dormiría Tai?

El Yagami sólo sonrió a modo de respuesta.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Taichi Tachikawa dormía en la esquina de la cama que daba a la pared, a su lado Mimi le acariciaba sus risos castaños mientras lo veía dormir. Sentía la mano de su novio tocando su estómago y apegaba su espalda a su pecho hundiendo su nariz en su hombro, regándole tiernos besos.

-Cabemos los tres, ¿Viste?

-Lo veo – torció un poco su rostro para poder besarlo.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto todos los días.

-Con Taichi aquí, no podemos hacer ciertas cosas…

-Aquí no – susurró a su oído – pero el sofá es muy cómodo.

.

.

-¡Te lo dije!

Taichi dejó que Mimi se acomodara en su pecho desnudo. Estaban en el sillón, sin ropa, solo tapados por una delgada manta.

-Vaya no pensé que fuese tan rápido.

Ambos miraban la foto que Hikari Yagami había enviado al grupo de whatsapp donde estaban los seis (Miyako, Ken, Hikari, Yamato, Taichi y Mimi) y en ella se podía ser su delgado dedo anular siendo adornado de un anillo con un piedra en su centro.

Miyako respondió a los minutos que encontraba injusto que ella aún no recibiera su anillo, siendo que ya estaba hasta embarazada, Ken guardó silencio a pesar de aparecer "En Línea". Taichi indicó que mas le valia al Ishida que cuidara a su hermana y de paso informó que su "novia" enviaba las felicitaciones correspondientes. Al rato, todo era locura… Miyako alegaba porque no tenia anillo, Ken trataba de calmarla diciéndole que en cualquier momento llegaría, que de todas formas se casaban fin de mes, Yamato no se daba por aludido y respondió que Hikari jamás iba a encontrar un hombre como él en todo el mundo. Después, todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja.

 **De: Hikari Yagami**

Sería bonito que en vez de Taichi Tachikawa fuese Taichi Yagami.

 **De: Yamato Ishida**

Dos Taichi Yagami en el mundo?, ¡No por favor! Con uno es suficiente. No vaya ser que a ese pobre angelito le caiga alguna maldición por llevar ese nombre junto a ese apellido.

 **De: Taichi Yagami**

Te recuerdo que mi hermana lleva ese apellido, idiota.

 **De: Yamato Ishida**

Le queda poco… un par de meses y será Hikari Ishida

 **De: Miyako Inoue**

Pelean por estupideces, un apellido no es mejor que otro.

 **De: Mimi Tachikawa**

Claro, porque Izumi no es lo mismo que Ichijouji, cierto?

 **De: Ken Ichijouji**

¿ah?

 **De: Miyako Inoue**

Bromas tontas, mi amor *Cara enojada*

 **De: Mimi Tachikawa**

Bromas, Ken, Bromas

 **De: Taichi Yagami**

Ya, por acá nos vamos… estamos "ocupados"

 **De: Yamato Ishida**

Oh, acá también. Estamos celebrando, quizás te demos un sobrino pronto.

 **De: Taichi Yagami**

Agradece que estás lejos, sino te rompería la cara.

Mimi le arrebató el celular al leer las fuertes palabras que estaba escribiendo a su cuñado y mejor amigo.

-Te dejas provocar por Yamato muy fácilmente.

-Si no hace feliz a mi hermana, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos… esa carita de rubiecito que no mata una mosca es solo la fachada de un desvirgador de inocentes hermanas.

La castaña rio con sorna, se levantó llevando consigo la manta dejando desnudo sobre el sofá a su novio.

 _Si supiera que Yamato fue el tercero_ , y caminó hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua, pero no alcanzó avanzar ni la mitad cuando Taichi le habló:

-¿Mimi?

-¿mmh?

-Cuando yo dije que le daría mi apellido a Taichi, lo dije en serio.

Ella volteó sonriendo.

-Lo sé… algún día, más adelante seremos tu, yo y él bajo el apellido Yagami. Pero vamos con calma.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría tanto como eso?

Mimi ladeó su cabeza esperando su respuesta.

-Sakura Yagami.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Queda solo uno.**

 **Y se acaba**

 **Lamento si hay horrores ortográficos.**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	7. Gracias

**Fill me up inside**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-Gracias-_

* * *

Mimi se empinó lo mejor que pudo al estante que estaba frente a ella. Quería alcanzar un colgante de bebé, de esos que se colocaban en la cuna y que tenían luces y canciones para el recién nacido. Lo había estado buscando desde que lo vio en otra tienda hace un par de semanas, pero estaba agotado en todos lados, menos allí.

Se afirmó en el estante inferior y dio un pequeño salto, pero fue inútil. Lo único que logró fue que su vientre golpeara unos peluches agolpados más abajo, botando más de la mitad.

-¡No! – reclamó haciendo un puchero. Se acarició su barriga de ya siete meses y miró a su alrededor. Peluches de todos los colores rodeaban sus pies.

A esa altura del embarazo, agacharse, era toda una odisea. Asi que en cuanto apareció una de las vendedoras suspiró con tranquilidad.

Le pidió el colgante con una sonrisa gigantesca y la chica trajo una pequeña escalera para sacarla. Era la última.

-¿Me la puedes guardar? – pidió Mimi juntando sus manos a modo de súplica – quiero ver un par de zapatitos que vi por allá.

-¡Por supuesto!

Caminó alegre, el largo vestido morado que llevaba marcaba toda la figura, en especial al nuevo hijo que llevaba en el vientre. Y lo que la tenía más contenta, a ella y a Taichi, era que sería una niña. A su otro hijo, no le había hecho mucha gracia la noticia, ya que esperaba un hermano con el cual jugar football, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

La castaña se hizo una rapida trenza que le cayó por el costado del brazo hacia adelante y las puntas le tocaban la cadera. Tomó un vestido blanco lleno de vuelos y luego un par de zapatos del mismo color. Miró toda la ropa que había y supo que iba a estar allí, al menos, una hora.

Fue a un espejo y se colocó las prendas en el vientre, casi modelando, imaginándose cómo se vería la futura Yagami con ellas y el brillo de su anillo de matrimonio, la hizo sonreír. Le quedaba un poco suelto. Miyako fue la que más protestó, dijo que era la única embarazada que conocía que en vez de engordar había adelgazado durante el período. La Inoue había dado a luz una niña hace ya tres años atrás y, a pesar de que no había subido mucho de peso, decía que estaba gorda como una vaca. Hikari tuvo al suyo hace un año, un moreno exquisito de ojos chocolate – que fue motivo de burla por parte de Taichi ya que no se parecía mucho al Ishida, sino que era Yagami al mil por ciento.

" _Los mejores genes son los que ganan_ " le dijo molestándolo una y otra vez.

" _Mi padre tiene los ojos color chocolate, Tai, si yo soy rubio es por parte de mis abuelos maternos_ " Arremetió Yamato. Pero de nada sirvió.

Mimi y Taichi esperaron un tiempo prudente y se casaron en un ceremonia muy privada, nada comparado con el magnánimo matrimonio que había tenido con Sora muchos años atrás.

La Tachikawa vistió un vestido de verano hasta el muslo sin tirantes. Se hizo un moño desde donde salieron un par de mechones que cayeron por sus mejillas y todo finalizaba con un hermosa flor anaranjada sobre su oreja derecha, del mismo color de la corbata del moreno y de la corbata del hijo de ambos, porque Taichi Tachikawa, ya era un Yagami y para quién le preguntara, el niño era su hijo.

-Ese vestido blanco es muy bonito… - comentó una voz a sus espaldas y Mimi vio a una pelirroja reflejada en el espejo. La castaña volteó y supo de inmediato quien era, pudo haberla visto una sola vez en el celular de Taichi, pero sus rasgos no los sacó nunca de su cabeza - ¿cuánto tienes? Te ves muy bonita.

-Siete – Mimi trató de sonreír, pero le costó demasiado. Miró a Sora de pies a cabeza y notó que al igual que ella, también estaba embarazada, pero apenas se le notaba.

-Y ¿Ya sabes qué será?

-Es una niña – susurró. Estaba demasiado incómoda con la situación – y ¿tu? – se aventuró a preguntar. Podía estar incómoda, pero sentía curiosidad. Después de todo era la ex esposa de su marido.

-Sólo cuatro, y al parecer será varón o eso dice mi esposo. Es doctor así que tengo que creerle – rio y Mimi trató de imitarla, pero de muy mala forma.

La Yagami suspiró, tratando de inventar una excusa rápida para librarse de la pelirroja, pero se fue a la basura cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo llamándola y corriendo hacía ella.

-Mamá – habló agitado – papá me dijo que puedo elegir la pelicula que veremos, pero cuando le dije que quería ver La vida secreta de las mascotas, se rio… dijo que era una película de niños. ¡Y yo soy un niño! – abrió sus ojos mostrandole indignación – él dijo que vieramos The Avengers, que esa era una buena pelicula para niños… pero no me convence.

-Vaya, tienes dos – Sonrió Sora y Mimi quería que la ex señora Yagami desapareciera – Es un joven muy guapo, ¿Cuánto tienes?

-Seis – respondió el castaño mostrandole seis dedos con sus manos – y soy el mejor futbolista de todos, mi papá me enseña todos los días jugadas diferentes y…

-Hijo – interrumpió Mimi - ¿Dónde está tu papá? – ella no tenía la menor intención de que Taichi se encontrara con Sora.

-Esta afuera de la tienda, está hablando con tío Yamato. Se lo encontró… - Mimi vio como Sora juntaba las cejas pensativa y prefirió cortar todo e irse.

La castaña se despidió lo más educada que pudo de Sora, tomó el vestido blanco, los zapatos y se encaminó a la caja a pagar. Taichi , a su lado, continuaba explicando el porqué habia elegido la pelicula y era porque en el trailer había un gato y era flojo, justo como el gato que había en el departamento de los abuelos.

-No es flojo, Tai, Miko está viejo. Eso es todo – dijo saliendo, al fin, del lugar con las compras.

Taichi en cuanto la vio se acercó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a comprar tantas cosas? – espetó – No puedes cargar tanto peso, Mimi.

Al ser primerizo, el Yagami era muy cuidadoso y aprensivo, leía todo lo que se le cruzaba por el frente relacionado con el embarazo y no dejaba que Mimi hiciera casi nada. Menos mal que ya estaba con pre natal porque mientras trabajó se las ingenió para irla a buscar y a dejar todos los días. No quería que tomara el bus, quizás éste frenaba de repente y ella caía o se golpeaba. ¿En tren? ¡Ni pensarlo! Iría toda apretada.

Lo mismo le pasaba con Taichi, su hijo, él se encargaba de irlo a buscar al kinder garden y, en su horario de almuerzo, partía a buscarlo y a dejarlo al departamento de sus padres cuando Mimi aún trabajaba y ya cuando salía por las tardes lo llevaba al departamento. Yuuko era la más contenta, una vez que sus hijos dejaron el hogar se sentía sola, así que tener al hijo del suyo todos los días, le encantaba, aún sabiendo que no era de su sangre, pero ya lo había adoptado como tal y llevaba su apellido. Yuuko, no se metía en las decisiones de Tai, pero le gustaba esta nueva chica, no era que Sora le hubiera desagradado, puesto que mentiría, pero veía a su hijo feliz de una manera tan diferente.

-No pesa nada, no exageres – sonrió Mimi y Taichi de todas formas tomó las dos bolsas.

-Hola Mimi – saludó Yamato con su propio hijo en brazos. El niño podía ser moreno y de ojos oscuros, pero sí se parecía al Ishida.

-Hola Yama'… ¿Y Hikari?

-Resfriada, vine a comprarle unos medicamentos. Y aprovecho de llevarle unos libros que me pidió también – dijo indicandole una bolsa.

-Tío Yamato – interrumpió el pequeño Taichi cogiendolo del pantalón para que lo mirara desde arriba- ¿ud que película vería, The Avengers o La vida secreta de tus mascotas?

Mimi rio y le pidió al Ishida su sobrino para cargarlo, hicieron cambio, puesto que el rubio tomó en brazos al trigueño, caminaron por el pasillo y comenzaron una conversación bastante extraña acerca de las ventajas y desventajas de cada una de las películas. Taichi se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, besó la frente del hijo de su hermana y luego la frente de su mujer.

-Si Sakura sale rubia… te digo de inmediato que no tengo familiares con esos rasgos – bromeó el moreno tomándole la mano al pequeño Ishida – y voy a sospechar seriamente de cierta persona… - dijo mirando a Yamato que iba más adelante.

-Deja de decir tonterías – rio ella alzando el rostro para besarlo en los labios.

Sintieron caer algo a sus espaldas y giraron ambos, Mimi se mordió el labio, ni sentía que el hijo de Hikari estaba tirándo de su trenza, miró a Taichi de reojo y su cara, aparte de sorpresa mostraba… ¿Cariño?

Sora levantó lo más rápido, que su estado le permitió, la bolsa de papel que había caído. Miró al moreno y parecía que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¿Sora? – Yamato se había devuelto al notar que sus amigos se quedaron pegados en algun punto del pasillo.

-Hola Yamato – él no respondió, simplemente frunció el ceño molesto.

La pelirroja se acercó a tientas, ahora era ella la incómoda, le entendió la bolsa a Mimi.

-Se te quedó el vestido, el blanco – miró la mano de Taichi rozando el vientre de la castaña y algo extraño se le revolvió por dentro – que bueno que te logré alcanzar – sonrió de medio lado mirando de reojo a su ex.

-Gracias – Taichi reaccionó y él mismo tomó la bolsa.

-Papá – llamó el castaño en brazos del Ishida y Sora tragó complicada. Sacó cuentas mentales y si ese niño tenía seis años, y ella se había separado de Taichi tan solo hace cuatro… comenzaba a sentir rabia – Tio Yamato dice que es mejor La Vida secreta de las mascotas – se cruzó de brazos y le alzó una de sus cejas en el señal de triunfo - ¡Papá! – exclamó otra vez al notar que el moreno no lo tomaba en cuenta.

-Te escuché Taichi, esa veremos – volteó al trigueño y le sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo.

-¿Taichi?... – el susurro de Sora, fue solo audible para ella.

-Es hora de irnos – avisó Yamato con su voz fría, esa que a Mimi le causaba escalofríos. Se acercó a su cuñada y tras dejar al trigueño en el suelo, tomó a su hijo – Ustedes tambien deberian irse – les aconsejó en voz baja. Le hizo un señal a Sora con la cabeza y desapareció a los segundos.

-Tu hijo tiene seis años – habló Sora de pronto.

-Los tiene – afirmó el Yagami.

Mimi sentía que el aire le faltaba, tomó la mano de Taichi y se acercó al oído de su marido.

-Voy a las terrazas.

-Voy contigo.

-No. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo confío en ti.

El silencio que cayó entre ambos, Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi fue brutal. Las personas pasaban a su lado, pero era como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, solo ellos mirándose. Quizás en otras circunstancias, verla frente a él, embarazada, lo habría destrozado y se habría sumido en la depresión en la que estuvo por más de un año, hasta que conoció a Mimi.

Ahora, era todo diferente, él tenía su familia, Sora al parecer tenía la suya y los siete años que estuvo con ella parecían irse entre sus dedos como el agua, recordaba los momentos con ella en la secundaria, en la preparatoria. Los celos que se trataban de dar mutuamente que ahora veía tan lejanos, hasta parecía que pertenecían a otra persona y que esa persona se los había contado.

Sora se acercó a él, caminando despacio y Taichi se puso nervioso.

-Te volviste a casar – sonrió ella mirando su mano.

-Lo hice.

-Ella es bonita… ¿Mimi? – A él le asombró que despues de tanto tiempo recordara el nombre que le dio por teléfono, asintió - ¿Me engañabas con ella?

-¿Perdón? – Taichi abrió los ojos sin poder creer la pregunta.

-Los últimos años, estabas raro… llegabas tarde a casa, ya no hablábamos, ya no… ¿Era por ella?

-Sora no tengo la menor idea de porqué crees que yo te podría haber engañado. Fuiste tú quien se alejó, fuiste tú quien…se enamoró de otra persona - cerró los ojos recordando aquellos años – llevaba tarde porque juntaba dinero para comprarnos una casa, una con jardín… ¿Recuerdas cuanto querías un jardín para que pudieras colocar una fuente? Llegaba cansado, porque estaba haciendo algo por ti… no porque te estuviera engañando.

-Tu hijo tiene seis años, se llama Taichi… y…

-Lo adopté Sora – aclaró acercándose más, casi rozando su mano – fue una casualidad que se llamara igual que yo, fue la mejor casualidad del mundo. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo? ¿Qué no me engañaste? – Ella se secó las lágrimas antes que salieran - ¿Te casaste con él? – Sora asintió - ¿Eres feliz?

-Sí – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Taichi tomó de su brazo y la acercó finalmente para envolverla en un abrazo. Ella dejó descansar su mejilla en su pecho y lo rodeó como pudo. El moreno apoyó su cara en su cabeza y suspiró en ella.

Como había deseado hacer eso, durante años que lo habia deseado, hacer las pases.

-Te ves bien así – le dijo referiendose a su estado, sin soltarla.

-Ella es muy linda.

-Es todo para mí, Sora. Ella, mi hijo, mi hija.

-Siempre quisiste tener una niña – rio Sora y de un momento a otro comenzó a mojar la camisa de Taichi.

-Siempre quise tener a alguien que me llenara por completo y la encontré. ¿Lo encontraste tú?

-Lo hice.

Se separó un poco de la pelirroja y le besó la frente.

-Eso es bueno – sonrió y le secó las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar – Quizás en otra vida, en esta yo estoy destinado a estar con Mimi. De todas formas al primer amor no se le olvida tan fácilmente.

-Claro que no.

-Pero el segundo… el segundo, al menos para mi, es para toda la vida.

Sora sollozó dandole la razón. Taichi se separó de ella, iba a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, Mimi le había recomendado andar siempre con uno por si su hijo se manchaba o algo asi.

-Ten… - se lo extendió.

-Es el embarazo, estoy muy sensible.

-A Mimi le ocurre lo mismo, olvido apagar el televisor o alguna luz de la casa y llora desconsoladamente.

-¡¿Sora?!

Taichi vio a las espaldas de la pelirroja un hombre alto, tan alto como él, de cabellos azules y gafas. Lo reconoció de inmediato, lo había visto algunas veces durante el proceso de divorcio.

-Hola Joe.

-¿Taichi? Ho-hola… – miró a su mujer - ¿Está todo bien?

-Me encontré con Tai y me contaba sobre su familia y… - se acarició el vientre – ya sabes, estoy sensible.

-Bueno, yo tengo que volver… me espera Mimi y mis hijos. Fue bueno verte feliz, Sora – se acercó al peliazul y le dio un golpecito en el brazo – también fue bueno verte. Que estén bien.

Camino por el pasillo con una de sus manos ocupadas por las compras de su mujer y la otra metida en el pantalón. Y a medida que avanzaba y avanzaba, su sonrisa crecía más y más.

Estar en paz con uno mismo y con las personas que en alguna ocasión te dañaron, pero que ya no ocasionan los sentimientos que solian causar, era tener veinte kilos menos de preocupación sobre los hombros.

Llegó a las terrazas y los distinguió de inmediato. A su hermosa Mimi ayudando a su hijo a caminar por una angosta baranda que daba a unos rozales, verla con el vientre abultado sabiendo que allí dentro estaba aún creciendo su tercer orgullo, tras Mimi y Taichi, era algo que había imaginado en el mejor de sus sueños.

No podía más de felicidad, hasta había olvidado darle las gracias a Sora por haberle pedido el divorcio, darse a las gracias a si mismo por haber querido sallir aquella noche, darle las gracias a su hermana por la cita a ciegas, le faltaba dar muchas gracias.

Dio un par de zancadas y desde la espalda tomó a Taichi Yagami de la cintura y lo elevó por sobre su cabeza para dejarlo con sus piernas cada uno cayendo por sus hombros. El niño rio a lo alto y le tomó las manos a su papá para abrirlas como si fuesen a volar. Mimi se colocó frente a ellos sonriendo.

-Te amo – le dijo antes de besarla en los labios – gracias por darme esta increíble familia.

-¡Papá! Mejor veamos The Avengers… vi una foto en el celular de mamá y se ve genial.

-¿Por qué no mejor vemos una primero y luego la otra?

-¿Tarde de películas?

-¡Tarde de películas! – exclamó y los tres emprendieron el paso a los estacionamientos.

.

.

* * *

 **No hay más, se acaba otro michi.**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
